Inheritance book5
by roxci
Summary: Over Six years ago Galbatorix was defeated by eragon. Although the king is gone, old wounds die hard. Now eragon and saphira have the task of healing and restorying Alagaesia to its formor brilliance...here is my take on this; book 5 style
1. Homeward Bound

Introduction: It has been 6 years since Eragon faced Galbatorix and ended the time of despair and untold havoc that existed among the races of Alagaesia for more then a few decades. With the help of his friends and what was left of his family, Eragon bestowed a new age among the people. The boy had become a man, the man a half Elvin master of the sword and magical arts. Now, Eragon and Saphira strive to heal the old, deep wounds that were thrust upon the people by the evil king, and build up what was ounce prosperous and peace filled. Here is an installment on how I believe our heroes will do just that.

**All characters except that of my own creation belong to CP. The world of the Inheritance Cycle does not belong to me, this is merely a fan fiction meant for loving fans of the captivating world Christopher has created. May you enjoy and R&R.**

CHAPTER 1: Homeward bound

With his eyes closed and a cool night breeze on his face, Eragon felt all was right. Saphira entered his mind, "_Ah little one, we are almost home_." Sitting up, Eragon rubbed her neck and replied, "_Yes, let us hope Arya is well enough at home. I will be sorry if my absence has caused too much trouble." _

Saphira laughed her dragon laugh, a deep rough rumble that caused Eragon's whole body to shake._ "I cannot protect you from her Eragon, be she displeased with you, for I have to grown to share the same feelings of love with her as much as our bond has allowed, and could not mettle with your arguments of expressed irritations."_

"_So she has encountered problems at home?"_ saidEragon with a sigh, he did not wish to return to an upset Arya. Glancing down he saw the night stars reflecting on the steady surface of the lake waters just below them. Saphira dropped altitude and came to a comfortable glide over its dark depths, her mighty claws scratching its dark mirror of the stars. Eragon too reached out to disturb its cool surface. The water was cold as ice. He noticed he could see his own reflection, he upon his magnificent Saphira with the stars in the background. He smiled at the picture and heard Saphira comment within his mind _"home sweet home."_

Glancing up Eragon searched with his eyes and sure enough found the smoke of a hidden home rising above the forest tree tops. Eragon undid his straps as soon as they were above the beach shore residing before the mighty trees. He instantly made impact with soft, cool sand. Lifting his head towards the sky, Eragon smelt the aroma of the burning firewood that still climbed up over the trees and into the night. _"I'm going out to hunt. The young ones are expectedly asleep being as the hour is late and the moon is high."_ Eragon laughed and replied "If they we not we would both be in a heap of trouble." Saphira in return lowered her mighty azure blue head and huffed a plume of smoke into Eragons face, enveloping him in a smoky cloud that stank of her last meal. He waved away the dark cloud and shot her an annoyed look, wiping clean his face on the sleeve of his forearm. Saphira attempted to contain her hearty amusement but was unsuccessful. She let loose a stone scrapping sound equivalent to a dragon laugh. Eragon just rolled his eyes and said with a tone filled with irritation "oh_ just be gone wont you?"_

Saphira continued her laughing as she crunched her legs and launched into the sky, soaring above the lake. Eragon shook his head and ruffled his hair as he took his steps up the beach and into the flourishing forest. At first Eragon just strolled through the mighty oak trees casually, reacquainting himself with the forest's blissful liveliness.

The plants surrounding him glowed with an almost unworldly essence in the moons light. Eragon went about admiring the scene when suddenly a breeze stirred the leaves among the ground and he was met with the scent of burning firewood. Instantly he remembered his family and could no longer postpone their reunion. Happiness filled him and he raced across the forest floor and in between the trees with all the stamina his Elvin abilities allowed. Thoughts of Arya drowned him in his mind and he smiled a great smile,

"Arya_." _He thought and put on another burst of speed, sending him almost flying through his surroundings.

Soon he came within view of his house, an artistic dwellers dream vision in smooth stone and intertwining green vines that stretched up and along the large and powerful trunk of the biggest tree in his forest. Its size was almost the equivalent to the Meona Tree that resided in Ellesm`era, the elves capital city. Eragon proceeded forward with silent steps, so as not to awaken any possible sleepers. As he crept up to the door he pulled out a key and after unlocking it walked passed and through the threshold, carefully closing the door behind him. The fire in the main room was glowing warmly and all was quiet except its crackle of flame. Eragon cast his eyes around the house, stopping when they fell on a shape occupying one of the couches. He smiled as he took notice of a tangle of long raven hair curving over the arm rest.

Slowly, Eragon walked towards the couch and looked over and down to find none other then Arya. She was resting peacefully under a small blanket that covered most of her long frame. A lump formed in Eragon's throat when he saw who slept in Aryas arms. There with her gentle face half covered by her hair, was their daughter Selena, So named after his mother. Eragon had never met his mother until he found her in the vault of souls, and felt her name was perfect for the little Elvin girl. Arya opened her deep emerald eyes and watched Eragon without comment as he admired their daughter. Feeling the power of her gaze he looked up and was momentarily frozen. Eragon had gazed into those green depths many times in his life, and he was sure he would for many more. But the pure essence of Arya was so moving he could never get over her presence, and he would have it no other way, he loved her.

Arya kept him in an intense gaze. As their interlocked eyes stayed looking into each others, time seemed to slow. Her musical mind was in Eragons then, as there bond so allowed without hesitation because of their trust.

"_You were gone longer then planned, did you encounter unforeseen difficulties?"_

"_No, and forgive me for worrying you. We went to Carvahall as you know, and Roran insisted that we stay for a meal and pleasantries. Then the townsfolk spotted us and bombarded us with questions of our adventures and stories of old." _Eragon shook his head and smiled a little at the memory_,_ and then he added "_time simply slipped beneath our wings."_ He looked for Arya's forgiveness and hoped she would give it.

Arya held him in her soul searching gaze and just blinked her acceptance to his words.

"_She is very beautiful you know, almost as much as her mother." _Commented Eragon, once again glancing down at Selena. Arya's face softened and she instinctively pulled her closer. _"Come; let us rest in our bed. Help me."_ At her command Eragon reached down and gently picked up the little Elvin girl, careful to not wake her. As he pulled her into his arms Arya sat up and looked at him. He felt strange emotions coming from his link with her so he whispered "what_?"_ Amusement gleamed in Arya's eyes and she replied in his mind _"nothing Eragon, it is just good to have you home." _

Eragon leaned down while holding Selena tight against his shoulder and kissed Arya upon _the_ forehead, tasting her pine needle fragrance as he did. In response she tilted her head to the side and kissed his cheek. When he pulled away from her he smiled a great smile and said "thank you." Arya returned the smile and together they walked towards the staircase.

Taking each step slowly so he would not disturb his daughter's slumber, Eragon glided up the steps. Soon they were past them and walking down the great hallway located at the top. Eragon turned to his immediate left and Arya stepped forward to open the door belonging to their daughter. Once she opened it, he proceeded into the dark room with Selena's light breath warming the skin on his neck. Using his heightened eyesight, Eragon found her small bed and went to place her among the many pillows. However, as he attempted to do so he found himself unsuccessful.

Little Selena had grasped onto his shirt collar in her dream state, making release impossible without waking her. Eragon chuckled softly and set to removing her fingers as carefully as possible. As he bent down to place her upon the mattress, her head slipped from his shoulder and he panicked. Arya was by his side then, holding the sleeping girl's head tenderly underneath both her hands. Arya smiled and they placed their daughter down without disturbing her. To their amusement, Selena then rolled over and grasped a small pillow tightly to her self with a sigh of contentment.

Arya straightened up and motioned for their departure, both casting one last glance at the beautiful brown haired child. Eragon silently closed the door behind him and sighed, looking toward Arya who was leaning against the hallway wall. Candles dimly lit up the crescent hall and its little light made the atmosphere somehow quieter. Arya was looking Eragon over with a knowing eye and commented "you look tired, next time do not keep us waiting so long and we will all be in bed at a decent hour." All Eragon offered for a reply was a stiff yawn.

He walked down to the end of the hall with Arya behind him in silent steps. Coming to a stop in front of the last door in the hall, with a majestic Elvin inscription upon its frame which read "Atra gulia un ilian tauthr ono un atra ono wa`ise skoliro fra rauthr." Or "may luck and happiness follow you and May you be shielded from misfortune."

The inscription was courtesy of the elves who helped sing the house from the trees, whom were very glad to offer as many blessings of good fortune to him and Arya as possible. Eragon remembered how when Arya had become the new rider in the resistance against Galbatorix, her people rejoiced tremendously and sang songs of the new age to come; the morning of the riders had begun.

Opening the door Eragon stepped inside and breathed deeply, he was home. The wide room was big enough for Saphira to occupy and smelled highly of Arya and the forest that was just outside the massive window,on the right side of the room. Its long flowing translucent curtains moving in the night wind. Eragon walked over to his bed the second it caught his eye and set to untying his boots.

While he was concentrating on his task of tightly constricting strings, Arya walked behind a changing curtain to change. Eragon was still struggling with one of his shoe strings on the left boot when she reappeared. The sight before him caused him to forget his struggle completely.

Arya was walking towards him with all the grace in world, the trim of her long white night gown touching the floor in caresses. On her right leg the trim was cut to her thigh elegantly, so she could walk comfortably. Her black hair contrasted so nicely with her attire Eragon's breath caught in his throat, she was stunning in the moons light. It seemed to hug her lovely shape with such an adoring glare she simply glowed.

Eragon stopped trying to untie his stubborn boot and just stared at her. She was a heartbreaking vision incomparable to any other; she was Arya. She smiled as her eyes met his and Eragon was filled with a deep emotion of gratitude that ran pulsing through his blood stream. This woman was his; this strong, wise, Elvin warrior of royalty was his love.

He opened wide his arms in a gesture of welcoming and Arya laughed a melodious laugh and complied, Rushing into his warm embrace. Eragon held her tightly to him and just relinquished in their love felt reunion. He had been gone from her and Selena for two weeks to long, being as they lived in Vroengard and he had traveled to see Roran. Her hair felt soft against his face as he leaned his head against hers. Arya pushed him down and kissed his cheek like she had when he first arrived. The feeling of her lips was comparable to the softest flowers petal and it made Eragons heart race.

She smiled down at him and brushed a hand through his hair "_yes, I did miss you. Tell me where the fault lies in that?"_

"_Who said there was one?"_ came Eragons reply, and he kissed her upon her lips. Eragon could feel her smile against him before she kissed him back. His heart was beating so strongly now he was sure she could feel it, if not hear it. The potent taste of honey was strong as his lips tasted hers. Eragon cupped her face when the kiss ended and looked into her eyes. All the words in the world fell short in describing how much he would give for this woman's happiness. He suddenly remembered a conversation long ago between him and Roran around the campfire outside of Helgrind.

_("During one of our visits to Carvahall, I saw Katrina stop by the side of Loring's house to pick a moss rose growing in the shade of the eaves. She smiled as she looked at the flower…. It was such a tender smile, and so happy, I decided right then that I wanted to make her smile like that again and again and that I wanted to look at that smile until the day I died.") _

_Brisinger P.25 Around The Campfire_

Eragon could now relate to Rorans words, and he too wished to see Arya smile all the days of his prolonged life. Eragon rolled so he was above Arya and bent down to kiss her. She placed her elegant long fingers on his shoulders and let her leg travel against his and removed him of the stubborn boot he had encountered problems with. He laughed and said "My thanks, Arya Shurtugal." Arya let loose a soft laugh and went for another kiss. Which Eragon happily complied too, but she surprised him by flipping them over so that she was on top, her petite frame hovering above his. Arya laughed at his face full of shock and he pulled her in for another kiss. Her lips were as soft as rain, and Eragon enjoyed every moment of their shared expressions of love. Putting how much he missed her into their kiss, he rubbed a hand down her back, letting her muscles loosen at his touch.

Soon Arya released his lips and Eragon said softly "Arya sivikona." He brought up his calloused hands and held her achingly soft face in them. "Yes Eragon?" she breathed as she closed her eyes and leaned her face against his right palm.

"Who would I be without you?" he asked

"dead." She whispered causing him to laugh for a moment.

He released her face and she looked down at him tenderly.

"But then again so would I be without you. I do not know who I owe my gratitude to being as I do not believe in gods, but I am eternally grateful fate has decided to bring me happiness."

She kissed him one last time then rolled off him and said "now go and change from your travel clothes so you may be comfortable enough to rest."

Eragon went with a sigh and cleansed himself clean of all the dirt and sweat from traveling. He tried to get a hold of Saphira as he dunked his face into a cool sink of water. But it was to no avail, worried he tried again "Saphira? How fairs the hunting?

She sent him a mental image of her devouring a herd of wild dear. The poor defenseless creatures he thought to himself.

"_mmm,well that looks appetizing Saphira_." He felt a ray of amusement from her as she replied.

"_Yes it was leaf eater. You do not understand what you are missing."_

"_I don't like my food raw_." He jibed back, to which she replied

"_You don't like real food at all little one."_

**_authors note: i chose to end it here because the original first chapter was very long,this is my first time acctually posting any of my writtings and i hope you all injoy it. may you r&r, and updates are promised to come as quick as they may. thank you for your attention_**


	2. Duty of the Lead Rider

**E**ragon awoke from his waking dreams to a Song bird chirping profoundly outside his window. Arya was missing from his side and the sheets from where she lay the night before were in a disarray. Sitting up, Eragon yawned loudly and looked around the room. The bird continued its noisy morning tune till he tried to contact it. He sensed fear from the little bird's consciousness and the chirping came to an abrupt halt. A flutter of wings was heard, signifying that he had scared him off.

Eragon stood up and approached his dresser on the far side of the room. He then quickly donned on a pair of brown pants and a white shirt made from the elves. As he ran a hand through his hair messily he wondered where his mate had ventured off too, so pondering he strolled out of his room and down the long hallway towards the stairs. The faint sound of movement could be heard from below as he approached the stairs and Eragon guessed that he was the last one to awaken.

"Selena, go and wake you father please. And inform him he is needed." said Arya from the kitchen and Selena appeared from around the corner. She started walking towards the staircase with the length of her nightgown trailing behind her along the floorboards, gathering up whatever dusts that may lie there.

"No need. I am here." He called out and her little face shot up instantly. Once she spotted him she hurled herself up the stairs and threw herself into his embrace. Eragon collected her into his arms and tucked her head underneath his chin, swinging her back and forth for a moment. "Hello my love and Good morning too you." He said and she pulled back and beamed at him. Her Elvin features arranging themselves into an infectious smile, and her slanted hazel eyes were set aglow with childlike liveliness.

_Bless her. She has missed me while I was away_. He pushed her long brown hair behind her ears, revealing two pointed tips, and said "Go on, I know you're curious so let's have it."

Selena looked down in his arms shyly and pulled her hands back from around his neck, playing with them nonchalantly like she hadn't understood nor heard him speak. Arya entered the room then and he spared her a glance before bringing his attention back to Selena and lifting her face up with a hand. "Darling, are you wondering if I brought you back anything from my trip to uncle Rorans?"

Through his peripheral vision he could see Arya fold her arms and lean against the frame of the kitchen entrance, watching them silently. Eragon winked at her and looked back to their little Elvin daughter, who was looking at him hopefully. He laughed and rubbed a knuckle against her smooth cheek. "When Saphira joins us I will give it to you." Selena practically strangled him in excitement till he advised her to be gentle and she let him breath. Eragon set her down with a chuckle and she went off skipping down the stairs towards her mother.

"_You would have been sorry, had you come back empty handed." _Arya said mentally as she watched Selena continue her happy stride into the kitchen.

"_And don't I know it_." Arya laughed and walked over to him as he descended the last couple stairs down. "Alamir contacted me and I was informed we are to have company shortly. I am preparing a courtesy meal for their arrival." Eragon asked who was coming just as Arya reached up and started fiddling with his shirt collar, "hmm I'm sorry I believe the name slips my mind." He doubted that was true and gently pushed her hands away from his collar and held them to his heart, "is that so?" He peered into her eyes and she met his stare unwaveringly, Arya was like a stone that would not be moved nor shattered.

Just then a flurry of wings reached his ears and Eragon reached out with his consciousness to decipher from which it came. He found himself struck by a mental blow so powerful it destroyed the barriers around his mind, then within the confines of his skull an ancient voice growled, _who dares attempt to disturb the privacy of my mind? Speak mongrel before I find you and savor your flesh upon my tongue!_

_Thorn? Is that you? It is I, Eragon! _Replied Eragon surprised.

The growling ceased and Thorn replied _Eragon! Are you a fool to try and breech my thoughts uninvited? Murtagh was just about to cast a deadly spell upon you to which you would have never awakened._

_Murtagh?_ Eragon was both excited and curious as to why his half brother was paying him a visit._ Yes, and we are almost upon you._

Eragon stepped past Arya and walked to the door, throwing it open just as Thorn's red scales could be seen, high above the canopy. Selena ran past him and stared up at the fore coming duo in wonder and Arya came beside Eragon and murmured "I was trying to surprise you. But a dragon is seemingly hard to ignore, I suppose."

Eragon narrowed his eyes and sure enough Murtagh could be seen perched on top of Thorns back. It had been long since he last saw his brother and it was due time he saw him again, although he did not know why he came to see him today. _I smell dragon, who is it little one? _

_Saphira! Murtagh and Thorn have decided to pay us a visit. I am not sure what the occasion is though._ He replied excitedly and sent her an image of them approaching; they were soaring just above them now. _Ah, it IS high time we saw them again._ Eragon could feel Saphira's own happiness to see their two old friends again,_ Alamir and I our on our way._

Thorn landed with a mighty thud, the earth around him shacking slightly as his dangerously sharp black talons sank into the ground. He flapped his wings twice and then folded them against himself while surveying the premises. Murtagh jumped from his saddle and hit the ground hard, having to take the impact upon his knee before raising and facing Eragon.

A broad grin stretched across Eragons face and he approached Murtagh with open arms. "Murtagh you old fiend. Only now you remember your brother? They embraced and Murtagh stepped back and considered Eragon with a curved eyebrow, "what have you been doing Eragon, sleeping away the years? You look far too lazy and content for the legendary Lead Rider and slayer of kings."

Eragon cuffed him on the ear and replied "Don't even start. Why don't you glance in the mirror yourself." Murtagh let loose a deep chuckle,

"Ah but then the ladies would beg for my eyes to be on them and not I." He said rubbing his ear and standing tall with a cocky smile on his face.

Eragon shook his head "you are just basking in conceded light aren't you. Inwardly Eragon chuckled; Murtagh was a hero now, thanks to his efforts in the last battle against the Mad king. Many women appreciated him now, for what he did. Outwardly, he replied "I fear the women will soon see you for who you truly are and leave you lonely and in the dark." Murtagh laughed and leaned in with a suggestive smile "see me for who I am? You mean mysterious and ghastly handsome with many battle scars decorating my body? The ladies really do appreciate those by the way brother, thank you."

Selena walked up from behind Eragon and leaned against his leg, looking up at Murtagh shyly with her pretty hazel eyes. "Why look at that. Is this your daughter Eragon? Ill be damned she's as stunning as a midnight rose." Selena blushed and Eragon put a hand on her shoulder, "yes she is." He said while placing a kiss on her soft cheek, Selena shyly hid her face behind his leg and out of further view of Murtagh. Murtagh let off another laugh and Arya spoke for the first time since their arrival, "Thorn, Murtagh, to what do we owe this visit? Has something happened back at Farthen Dur? "

"Hello Arya Drottningu. And actually we have several things to discuss with you and Eragon that are of high importance." Eragon shot him a questioning glance then gestured to the house with a hand "come then let us talk inside." But before he turned to walk into the house Eragon approached Thorn and placed a hand on his scared nose, "Saphira and Alamir are fast approaching and would like to catch up with you if that is alright. When you are done, all the windows to the house are large enough to stick your head through and We have a balcony you could perch on as well if you so wished to have word with us." He added a gentle smile at the end as he said this, the longer he considered the Dragon, the more he noticed his old scares from long ago battles between them and nights serving under the King. Thorn was a dragon to be respected.

Thorn dipped his head and lay down to await the other dragons. Beneath the shade of the trees his ruby red scales changed to an almost maroon like color.

Eragon picked up Selena and walked back into the house followed by Arya and Murtagh. They went into the kitchen and sat at the chairs around the table. Arya sat next to Eragon and Selena sat upon his lap eyeing Murtagh curiously. He shot her a mischievous smile and winked before clearing his throat and saying "Right, so…when was the last time you visited Roran Eragon?"

Confused Eragon replied "I actually just returned for Carvahall. Why do you ask?"

"Because he has been nominated as a possible candidate to the High Throne, as have you been." Murtagh replied, cutting to the chase.

Stunned and breathless Eragon stammered with his words "Roran and I are being considered for the high throne! Whose decision was that!"

"The peoples' Eragon. Do not be so surprised, you are a hero. Nay, not even just that but the epic Kingslayer himself."

"Yes but I am also the Lead Rider. My duties are stacked high because of my title. I must already be subordinate to all races because my role so requires it! Surely to be King as well is far too daring. That is too much power Murtagh and I do not wish to behold it." He pointed out seriously.

_I agree with you little one. To become King as well is far to bold a claim for one such as you. You do not need such a title, we are already powerful enough. _

_Thank you._

_You're welcome. now let us open our ears to what else Murtagh has to say._

Coming back into present time and his conversation with Murtagh, Eragon sat up straight and gave him a look that clearly didn't need words to understand. He did not want to be king.

"Do not look so trapped Eragon, you are only being Considered for the throne. They can not force the crown upon your head."

"As well they shouldn't. Eragon is right, it would be too much power for one man, and he hasn't the time, no matter how quaint he may have been as King." Said Arya and Eragon shot her a look of gratitude.

Murtagh nodded "Well your cousin has also been nominated for the decision. What do you think his thoughts would be on the matter?"

"I doubt he'd ever even considered the idea before. Roran is quite content with being back in Carvahall with his wife and child. He was very happy when the war ended, possibly even more than we all were because he could finally give Katrina what she wanted, peace and a normal life with him."

"Well now he must consider the notion. Whether either of you like it or not you are required to attend the meeting so you can be examined and considered, along with the rest of the candidates the Grand Council has decided upon. Further more, as Lead Rider, I think you would appreciate having a say in who the new ruler would be no?"

Eragon sat back in his chair. His head was spinning and he could feel a headache threatening to rick havoc within his skull. _You will have to attend Eragon. Alamir and I will accompany you do not fret._

Eragon looked at Arya worriedly and glanced down to Selena in his arms _she will have to be left in the care of my mother at Ellesm`era. I will not have her among such tiring politicians. _Said Arya reading his face perfectly, _so be it._ He replied with a sigh and looked back to Murtagh. Murtagh gave him a look that spoke he held pity for him.

"I'm sorry you must endure this Eragon, I pity you."

"As a rider you will have to be there too." Eragon pointed out

Murtagh grimaced, "Ay, that I will lead rider."

_It is very important and urgent none the less that a Ruler is chosen for the throne. The people are starting to get out of sorts._

Spoke Arya's dragon Alamir joining in on the conversation. His powerful voice echoed in all of their minds and Selena stirred in Eragons arms. _That is true. Have you been listening the whole time?_ Eragon asked him

Alamirs giant green head appeared through the window to Eragons right and with one yellow eye peering at him said _of course,_ the eye blinking once.

From his left Eragon felt Arya sigh, her breath kissing his shoulder, "What other news do you bring. As you first stated when you arrived that you had several things to tell us."

Murtagh leaned forward and gave them both a small smile.

"What?" asked Eragon, a little annoyed that Murtagh wouldn't just tell them. _Two new riders have emerged in our mists._ Spoke Thorn for him. Eragon and Arya bore the same expressions of shock, and then Arya jumped out of her chair, startling Selena abruptly. "This is momentous news! Finally we have more riders to join us. Which eggs have hatched and for whom?"

"Yes for who?" said Eragon, excitement spurring inside of him.

_Did you hear Saphira! More riders!. _

_I did indeed little one. _

Saphira's happiness and excitement matching his own, her Blue head emerged from one of the other windows behind Murtagh and her breath filled the room as her tongue hung freely from her jaws. _Greetings Saphira. _Murtagh greeted her. _Good evening, bringer of exceptionally good news. Why have all your visits' with us before not bathed in such an exciting light?" _

Murtagh and Eragon laughed and Eragon glanced at her _Saphira do not be rude._

_I'm not being rude Eragon, I am stating the obvious_. Eragon chuckled and had to agree with her. The last time they saw Murtagh it wasn't nearly this exciting, they all had simply talked late into the night, swapping old tales of before they met and imparked on their past adventures against Galbatorix.

"One rider is a Male elf, and the other is a female Human." Murtagh said reaching for an apple inside a bowl at the center of the table. He looked up at Eragon just before grabbing it, "Go ahead." At Eragons ok Murtagh took it and bit into it with sigh like he hadn't eaten in days, probably true due to the fact that he and Arya lived so far away from Farthen Dur.

"Both new riders are situated at Farthen Dur and await your arrival." He said after another bite . "Why did you not send them here?" asked Arya, looking slightly confused.

"Because the meeting will be held there and you and Eragon are to attend it. The Grand Council wants to be back were it all began when the decision is finally decided. You know how they are with traditions."

Eragon nodded in understanding _it was there that Brom and Ajihad first established the Varden. _

"So Eragon," Murtagh said with another bite of his apple, juices creeping down his chin. He swallowed before continuing," It is your duty as lead rider to accompany me back to Farthen Dur where the two new riders await your instructions as their Ebrithial and-" he took another bite of the apple " where your presence is required in case you are chosen to sit upon the Throne and rule all of this damned Alagaesia."


	3. Weight of the Lead Rider

**AUTHORS NOTE: I had unluckily encountered problems updating this story recently but I was finally able to work past them and post a chapter. Here ia another chapter to make up for the long wait. Although I have received emails that tell me how many of you are out there reading this and I can only hope that you will review. i would like to know if you like what you are reading that way i can continue with this..sooo..If you like what you read tell me why! Ok end of lecture..now I noticed my anonymous review was disabled so I turned it on. May you enjoy the two new additions to the story and R&R computer land..**

**Chapter 3 the Weight of the Lead Rider**

**E**ragon, being as he was the Lead Rider of all Alagaesia, was asked to travel to Farthen Dur and participate in the decision of who the new high king or queen to the throne would be, not just as a voice of opinion however, but as a candidate in the race itself as well. Seeking refuge for his heavy thoughts Eragon walked through the forest till he came upon Vroengard, The old city of the Riders that the island of Vroengard was named after. It lay in ruins serving as yet another memory to Galbatorix evil, For the Mad King and his dragon Shurikan had destroyed the Riders of old in "the Fall", Leaving what was left of their city in a pile of Fire torched earth, stone and ruble.

The sun was barely rising and Eragon stood gazing over the ruins with a blank expression, searching for a place to perch and so he could let his mind think over his predicament. Ancient monuments and statues of the old heroic Riders lay in scattered pieces all around him. Eragon climbed up on top of one, a giant befallen head, and sat facing the Sun rise with his feet dangling over the edge. He let his chin rest upon a closed fist and frowned deep in thought, The Races of Alagaesia truly were in need of a new Ruler and if they gave the Throne to the wrong person all could fall into darkness. It was a terrible head ache to be a Lead Rider, for it was Eragon's soul duty to bring balance and peace to Alagaesia as long as he lived and if the crown was placed upon the wrong head...well there would be no end to the trouble he and the rest of the riders would face. No one wanted the possibility of another Galbatorix.

The people of the world felt uncomfortable being under new Reign so soon after the Mad King was dispatched and all sought to be " un bound" for a time. Placing Eragon and the rest of the riders in a bad position, for even though they were the Riders they were out voted and Alagaesia's Throne was left with an empty cushion for nearly Six years. Eragon closed his eyes at the memory of all the Kings and Queens of Alagaesia arguing around the Grand Councils Table.

"_Galbatorix was mad! That does not mean anyone who may be eligible for the Throne will be as well!" shouted a furious Orrin, spitting out his words in the face of a counsel member across the table. "Galbatorix was not mad to begin with though Orrin. And who are you to say that if we hand over the Crown they too will not go mad! That Throne is cursed!" _

_Shouts or agreement broke out in the room. "I have as much a right to speak here as do any of you! My opinion must be considered just the same! And I am telling you that to not appoint a new Ruler would be Insane!" Orrin's face was every shade of red in his anger._

"_Gentlemen! Shame one you to talk amongst yourselves in such an inappropriate manner. You are both thinking about this the wrong way." Nasuada stood from her chair and leaned over the table, looking the council straight in the eyes. "Do oblige us Lady Nasuada. What. Pray tell, would the recent Leader of the Varden have us do?" _

"_She would ask you to be considerate of the people. We need a King or Queen, and not everyone is bond to come across someone like Galbatorix more then once in their lifetime. To think that any regular person could become anywhere near as mad as he, is being plain ignorant and did not have their eyes open enough to witness all of Galbatorix's mad crimes against this world and its inhabitants!"_

"_You just want to be queen yourself!" shouted someone and another roar of agreement erupted from the table, Nasuadas face grew very angry but just as she opened her mouth to give a retort Arya put a hand on her shoulder and Eragon walked into the room behind her. "Everyone listen!" He raised his voice and Saphira let lose a Roar along side him that shook the entire room, silencing everyone. _

_Every eye flickered upon him and murmurs went around the room "It's the Kingslayer." The whispered and watched him intently._

_Eragon inclined his head to Nasuada in greeting and she smiled at him albeit wearily. Then he stepped up next to Arya and spoke loud and clear so all could hear his words, even though it was already quiet enough to hear a pin drop in the heavily crowded area._

"_Galbatorix's madness was due to his dragon dying. It is a pain that can drive even the sanest person insane with unimaginable grief. I am not saying this to infer that his evil doings were justified. No, I am simply saying this to remind you that Galbatorix was a Rider and being so he had excess to power that no one but a Rider can come across. How many Riders besides Arya shadeslayer, Murtagh, and myself do you know about?" _

_Silence met his question and he went on. "You see. So lady Nasuada is right. The odds of Alagaesia encountering another Galbatorix are slim and he only possessed the power to throw us into darkness because of the madness that corrupted his very soul. He was the least regular human being ever to walk in history."_

_Arya nodded and looked at everyone in the room before speaking. Her tone was low and ever serious, and when she spoke the entire room grew motionless, amazingly. _

"_The Lead Rider speaks the truth. Who among you could ever acquire that much hatred and madness to murder half as many as he did? He was insane; the wise choice would be to allow someone to lead us into the new age that could bring Alagaesia back to its original prime. Let peace fill your hearts with the knowledge that the King is finally dead. No longer is his shadow blocking our sun and we can step into the light once more and rejoice. For the Mad man is no more. And with him gone, someone new and of proper fitting can lead us forward to were we need to be."_

_All was quiet for a time as they considered her words with care. People began nodding their heads and Eragon relaxed his stance slightly. _

"_My daughter speaks wisely. Let us rejoice and bath in the fact that Galbatorix is no longer among us. Let us enter the new age with a rightful Ruler upon the high Throne that we can be proud of. And Let us sing our songs loudly for all to hear!" shouted Islanzadi, surprising everyone._

_Cheers broke out and Arya visibly relaxed as well, she looked back at Eragon with a hint of Pride in her eyes and he offered her a small smile to which she returned. They were In the Company of every Major Leader in the world. Suddenly a man stepped forward and clapped. Every eye shot onto him and all grew quiet as he ducked into the light chuckling in a way that made Eragons skin crawl. Saphira growled at him, sensing he was trouble. "Well spoken Shadeslayers, well spoken indeed." said the man in a raspy tone. The man wore a hood so that the only part of his face visible was his mouth and a faint scar itching up under his cloak. Eragon wondered just how far it went, it looked highly unpleasant._

"_Who are you?" asked Eragon trying to get a better look at the man, but failing. "I Kingslayer. Am a voice of curiosity. Tell me Mighty Rider, was it you who disposed of the mad king?" the stranger asked in an Innocent voice that told Eragon he would not be becoming comfortable in this mans' presence anytime soon. _

_Just about everyone in the room looked at him like he had grown two heads. "Of course it was-"_

"_Shh. Orin I can speak for myself." Orin looked utterly flabbergasted as he looked upon the mysterious man but he nodded to Eragon without taking his eyes off the hooded figure._

"_Yes. You are correct. Thanks to the help of my Saphira and the other riders here. " He inclined his head to Murtagh and Arya but wisely kept quiet about the Eldunari's aid in the battle.. _

"_Suspicious don't you think? A heroic rider dispatching the king and earning the gratitude of the people along with the powerful name "Kingslayer.", and now here you stand."_

_Arya narrowed her eyes dangerously at the man. "Suspicious how sir?" asked Eragon raising an eyebrow "I only did what was best for the world. It is not in me to kill. but I did for the greater good. It is my duty as a rider." He walked closer to try and get a better look at the man but failed once more._

"_Suspicious Because YOU killed the king and now I suspect YOU in turn wish for the crown yourself. That is why you are here isn't it? Too convince us all to yield and bow before the mighty Kingslayer!"_

"_Now see here! Eragon never aspired to lead." said Nasuada jumping to Eragons defense. _

"_Isn't that interesting, the woman who also wishes to be queen defends him. I say they are both hungry for power!" He growled out and Saphira hissed and snapped her teeth at the man barley missing his head "how dare you talk to him like that! You Insolent creature, I will spit your bones from my mouth and wipe your muck from my jaws!" Eragon glared at the man and sent Saphira waves of calming images to steady her even though he was having trouble keeping his hand from his sword._

"_It is decided then! No verdict shall be held for a new ruler until it is deemed necessary." The high councilman stood and declared. _

_Shouts of protest exploded throughout the room but the man raised his hands and said "SILENCE. Meeting is adjourned!"_

"_You cannot do that!" Eragon and half the table all but shouted at once._

"_Yes I can Kingslayer and you will know your place unless what the hooded man says is true and you really are corrupt." _

_Eragon was about to jump across the table and strangle the man but Arya being the wiser, grabbed a hold of his shoulder and restrained him. He turned to look at her and her eyes sternly stared into his. "Do not lose yourself over this man. He is not worth it." She hissed, and Eragon growled and was about to protest but Arya gave him such a look he immediately calmed and left in a huff. The rest of the room soon followed suit and the meeting was indeed over._

A hand suddenly touched Eragons shoulder and he was pulled from his perturbed thoughts. He turned to see who it was and saw that Arya had somehow found him here among the ruins. _You were so immersed in your thoughts that you did not hear my approach. Nor me speaking to you. _Arya sat down beside him and examined his face with a calm expression. When he met her gaze she continued_ what ails you so my Shurtugal?_

_How can she always read me like that? Like I am the open pages of a book set before her._ Eragon thought in his mind. A smile graced Arya's lips and she replied "Because I know you Eragon." He laughed and placed a hand over hers, for in his stupidity he had apparently forgotten her musical presence in his mind.

Her hand felt soft underneath his and she turned her hand over to grasp his lightly, intertwining their fingers. Eragon felt so comforted by her he nearly forgot why he was out here in the first place. Once it all came back to him though he frowned and cast his eyes back out to the sunrise, it was now kissing the peaks of a far off mountain.

Choosing to speak in mind because it was far more personal Eragon asked _where is Selena?, _

Arya looked down at their feet dangling and replied_ she is resting in the warmth of Saphira and Alamir. Their wings offer more heat in these cool nights then the fire place in the house._

Eragon smiled _ah yes, I do not blame her for seeking refuge beneath their wings. Sleeping next to a dragons warm belly is a comfort non comparable to any bed._

"Not even my own?" spoke Arya out loud. Surprised, Eragon looked at her and blushed. At his reaction Arya let a beautiful laugh ring out and possess the air around them, then she slide closer to him so she was pressing warmly against his side. He gently let his mind brush against hers in the equivalent of a metal kiss and felt her surprise from the action. He tightened his hand around hers and glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, smiling a little. _You are avoiding my question Eragon?_

He grinned, _what about your bed?" _Arya narrowed her eyes at him and he immediately wiped the grin off his face. _You know which question Eragon. Do not play dumb with me._

He sighed and looked away from her. "Arya, was I a fool to have hoped, if not believed that all of our troubles, all of are worries, would but fade like dust in the wind? That with Galbatorix's death we could all have some peace and quiet for a time and just enjoy ourselves.

Arya was quiet for a moment, almost for a time so long that Eragon turned to look at her again. Looking at her, and wishing with his eyes that she would tell him he wasn't a fool and they would all live in peace forever. She looked deep into his eyes and Eragon sighed again, knowing what she was about to say.

"Eragon you know there will never be a time where war does not exist. It is the balance of things. And you must not abandon your duty to the races of this world, no matter how you feel about it. It is your sacrifice for the greater good, to never grow lazy in your responsibilities to us all." He looked away from her, she was right of course but he hated that it was so. "Why Arya? Why must that be the nature of things? For their always to be a battle field. I have seen enough death; I do not want to see anymore of it."

What he spoke of was the fact that the peoples pain ran deep after Galbatorix death, he had left a mark on everyone. But even though the mad King himself was gone, some of his army that had surrendered when he fell lived on. Some people did not like this and were so lost to their sorrows of dead loved ones that they made it their soul purpose in life to try and remove the once sworn enemies permanently from the earth. Racism had broken out throughout Alagaesia and it was starting to become out of hand quickly.

Eragon could understand their hatred for he once felt it when his uncle Garrow was murdered, but soon he learned that vengeance is a cold dish for the hungry and that he should count his blessings and not take out his pain with racism but just kill the bloody King himself and put an end to all the suffering the evil man thrust upon so many and Eragon did just that.

He killed Galbatorix, but he could do nothing about the scars he left upon the races of the world. Alagaesia was in desperately need of some order. They truly needed a king.


	4. Alternating News

**Authors Note: Listen, chapters may or may not always come this fast put I promised I would post whenever time and imagination allowed it so here we are. This chapter was a challenging one for me, being as its one of my least fav POVs to write, but as many times as I tried to work around it my mind told me no…. Ugh inner battles. Here is a Roran Pov, for those who don't like them, know that it will help the story. My job as writer is to make you immersed in my tale soo…Do bear with me. With out further ado…LETS GET TOO IT!**

theonewhobreathesfire: welcome, pleasure is all mine. Stick around

wacko12: As of present time, no.

R.F: your gunna have to stay tuned. Adventures and action will be exposed. I aim to not disappoint so may that be a soother to your anxiousness. It's all taken care of in my brain.

**Chapter 4: Alternating News**

"**Land of grain and land of eagle, Land that gave me hope and blessing,**

**Hear Thy Song, ye hear thy words,**

**Land of true and land of Brave,**

**For ye of youth, and ye of elder, all say Hear to dine here after,**

**O' Land thy Land, so pure so thriving, we giveith Thanks for our Surviving,**

**Ye thanks ye thanks sir Mighty Rider,**

**Who's Name we sing and never tire"**

The sun was preparing to rest and give life to the moon, and the people of Carvahall played their fiddles and sang loud and merrily as their season of harvest once again came upon them.

Roran listened as the villagers sang in synchronization; a few men at the bar swayed back and forth, arms over each others shoulders and sang along with the women, smiles on all of their faces. Carvahall was once again how as it used to be, filled with hard workers who knew how to be happy and proud of their land, a place of contentment, a place called home.

Roran folded his hands on top of the wooden table which he sat and looked down, his eyes tracing the lines within the makings of its texture. His mood was a quiet one, for he sat reminiscing upon the olden days, a time long before he knew of Galbatorix, a time when Garrow and Eragon would sit in this very Inn, laughing and Conversing with who ever was closest seated to them.

Roran let a silent chuckle escape his lips at the memory of Eragon, weaving jokes and all sorts of tall tales to entertain the villagers. Something he would always get in trouble for later. In their family lying was no laughing matter, it didn't matter if it was just for fun, and Garrow would promptly cuff Eragons ear whenever a similar event would surface. Alas, their attempts to persuade Eragon from his stories never availed, for he was of a believing spirit and always would lend his ears to Broms stories by the bone fire, his eyes practically sparkling with dreams and far off places. Eragon was truly always meant to be a rider, anyone could see he was different, that he was a dreamer, and they always knew that he would become a traveler someday, just not a traveler who arrives at his destination upon a Dragons back.

Even though this Eragon was grand, Roran had to admit he sometimes wondered what he would have become had he never found Saphira's egg. But Destiny had a way of sneaking up on a man and tripping him from under his feet, revealing things to him his dreams could never conjure up in the stars.

Roran took a sip of his cup and glanced inside at its wet contents, His outline dimly reflected back at him. _I am not the same man I used to be._ War certainly had its way in changing a man, revealing to him all of his faults and making you stronger if you realized them early enough. Coming out of this recent tyrant war, Roran found he had changed along with the rest of the world. Some still clung to the past, others proceeded into the new life with glee and joyfulness, while others, Like Roran, sought to cope with their newly opened eyes, and the death of their loved ones, like Garrow and so many others. War could show you the most horrendous of things, and no one walked away from Galbatorix's war unaffected. Roran did find some happiness in the nightmare that was Galbatorix though, Katrina was his lady love and their daughter was growing more and more radiant everyday. Yes, he had lost much in the war, enough to haunt any man till his dying day, but he had gained a lifetimes' worth of happiness and love here with Katrina, and it was as it should always be with her, a home.

"A little to much drink Stronghammer? My you look dazed! I believe when ones consuming becomes a quiet act, he should consider relenting, least he start spilling out his troubled thoughts and ending up in a scramble with a bloodied fist."

Roran looked up and saw the village potter, Bernan, standing before him with an amused grin. Roran shook his head and replied "nay, this is only my first. You know me Bernan, as well as my wife Katrina. You know she would have my head if I ever sought to dapple much with mead." Roran let his eyes run about the room before stating, "And besides I'd like to see some jolly bloke try his luck with me."

Bernan laughed and nodded "How very right you are My friend." then he shrugged and raised his own Pint to tap Rorans. As Roran went to offer the man a cheer for good measure, someone walked into the inn and said "Stronghammer, Lord Eragon has contacted you!"

Roran immediately stood and the whole room quieted down, all music and talking came to an absolute still and everyone looked from the boy to Roran. Roran looked upon the messenger, whose name he couldn't remember at the moment and hurriedly asked

"Where?" already coming back to himself and moving towards the door.

"Over at your house, Katrina sent me to fetch you, she says the Kingslayer must speak with you immediately." The boy replied, keeping pace with Roran as he jogged out of the inn and up the street.

They came to a stop when Rorans farm came into view. He turned to the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder, "My thanks. Now go and return to the festivities."

The boy ran back to the inn, the music had returned and the candles were just starting to be lit for night had befallen them.

Roran continued to run up to his house and proceeded up the stairs once he was inside. "Katrina! Tell him I am here!" He shouted as he skipped up the last four steps and grabbed a hold of the door frame, swinging into their room and skidding to a halt as he beheld Eragon and Aryas' images in the mirror. Eragon smiled at him and greeted Roran with a rising of a hand.

"Hello again Roran. I'm sorry I have simultaneously appeared in your mirror but I am in need of a word with you."

"Speak then brother." replied Roran, breathing heavily and stepping up beside Katrina, who sat on the bed.

Arya, Eragons wife, betook in his current standing and commented. "You may want to sit down. Our news is quite alternating and may come as a bit of a shock."

Roran frowned and was now severely confused but he stayed standing, "Just let me hear it." He said waving them off, he was a man he could take it. "What has happened?"

Eragon looked him in the eye and with a grin answered, "You must prepare for travel. You have been chosen as a candidate in the race for Kingship brother."

Not fully processing what Eragon was saying he replied, "kingship, Kingship over what?"

Aryas emerald eyes floated up to his face and she raised her eyebrow peculiarly, "Kingship over Alegasia, Roran Stronghammer."

He was sure he looked just as stunned as he felt. In fact his jaw probably could have dropped to the floor, man or not, this was a shock. Behind him he heard Katrina quickly intake a gasp and suddenly Rorans head was spinning. What in the name of -

"Hellfire." Roran managed to sputter out as he fell onto the bed in shock, his hands knocking with his knees.

"Yes I know." Said Eragon chuckling. "But Roran, we will need you to travel to Farthen Dur now to partake of the election. Just in case you're to be our future king." Roran was no fool and he swore he detected hope in Eragons words.

"How will I get there? I've never been there in my life nor heard of this city?" Katrina leaned against him and started robbing his arms, attempting to dull the goose bumps that were now all over his body. _I am many things, but a king? surely not._ Roran concluded.

Arya spoke this time, "We will have some guards sent to aid you that will know the way, do not fear. Also know that Eragon has been chosen as well to partake of the race. So we will be joining you in the Dwarves city."

Katrina gasped again, "Eragon you have been chosen as well! These people certainly pick popular war heroes." She began rubbing Rorans arms again and he chuckled at her.

"As it would seem Katrina. I know not of who the other contenders are but both Roran and I must appear for the decision." His face fell a little at the end and Roran cocked his head to the side.

"You do not wish to be king." He stated

Their eyes met and Eragon glanced towards Arya for a moment, she turned to him and took his hand within her small one, her face calm and serene. Eragon blinked and focused back on Roran.

"No I do not. But I must honor their Consideration and concede to their call. I am a Rider Roran and I do not wish to spend my life in political affairs. I wish to be free and serve the people with Saphira and Arya as a Rider would, not as a king."

Roran nodded and sighed, "This is unbelievable, us Kings?" He laughed and shook his head, looking at Katrina, he kissed her head and said "We certainly must attend this meeting though now matter how crazed it sounds. When should we expect out escorts Arya?"

"In three days time." She replied in her strangely accented tone. A sound indefinable to Roran was heard in the back ground and Arya and Eragon both turned around. Eragon faced them again and said "We must go, but give our regards to the village and Juliana."

Katrina smiled and said replied softly, "And give our love to Selena and Alamir and Saphira." Arya smiled and nodded, then the mirror went blank and their figures disappeared, leaving Roran and Katrina starring at their own reflections.

**AUTHORS NOTE: SO there we have it. Roran pov concluded :). Sorry for the unusual shortness, i just couldn't get that into his povs like CP does, I'm not CP though of course.**


	5. Diamonds in the Night

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hello, so here is a generally longer chapter because I know my last couple haven't been so long. It is an Epov and I hope you enjoy it. Let's get to it!**

**R.F: I'm glad it was to your liking. The event of the chapter wasn't real big as you said, but it will help with the direction of the story soo...it was appropriate in my mind. Thanks for being so loyal to the story! Its very awesome of you and not to mention encouraging. **

**Chapter 5 Diamonds in the Night**

Since Eragon and Arya were required to be at Farthen Dur in four days time they could not afford to personally see Selena to Ellesm`era. It was a hard decision but a necessary one, so Arya scryed queen Islanzadi and from there arranged for a ship to venture out to Vroengard. It was too be quipped with the queens finest guardsmen and they were said to arrive as soon as possibly to retrieve little Selena, granddaughter to the queen of the elves.

But even though Eragon knew she would be safe, he did not want to see her go and Arya was just as hesitant if not more.

The trio sat around a fire just outside the woods, among the smooth sanded shore line of the mighty lake. Its waters napping at the sand in soft arithmetic like motions, for its waves were constant in the wind. It was nighttime and Saphira and Alamir created a barrier around the family with their tails, both gazing up wondrously at the twinkling stars above.

Selena sat on Eragons outstretched limbs and was playing absentmindedly with a few strands of her hair; Eragon was gazing at the fire, lost in thought, while Arya was leaning back on one arm watching the both of them with her soft, unworldly green eyes.

Tonight was the night the ship was due for Selena, and Eragon and Arya wanted to see her off in a memorable way, beneath the watchful eyes of the stars, and with the warmth and company of their dragons by the fire. It was a beautiful image to behold, but it was also bittersweet. For this was goodbye for a time, and no one wanted to part ways.

_Here beneath the stars I almost feel...dare I say it, small. _

Eragon twisted to look at Saphira with a grin and wide-eyed expression, _you, small? Saphira if you are small then I am like the dirt beneath the Grass._

Alamir snorted and turned his head to look at Eragon, his yellow eyes examining him in apparent amusement_. Listen to you speak young one. If Saphira were small you would not be the dirt beneath the grass, you would be the specs beneath the dirt beneath the grass._

Eragon made a face and sat straighter, causing both dragons to chuckle in deep, stone scratching sounds. Selena shifted in her position upon his lap and looked at him, reaching out to place a hand on his rough cheek caringly. "Don't fear father. You are the bravest man in the world. And no one could make you small in my eyes." Utter warmth and compassion filled Eragon and he leaned forward and placed his forehead upon her smaller one. "I was not aware my daughter held such high opinions of her father. I am honored to call myself yours." He sniffed into her face, causing her to laugh like a gentle bell.

Selena's hazel eyes glowed and beheld him seriously, "It is true though. Everyone knows it. Uncle Roran, Mother, Aunt Katrina, Saphira, everyone knows you are the greatest. The bringer of peace and the savior of the world. Even Murtagh said so."

Eragon looked over towards Arya from across the fire. She smiled and her eyes spoke tenderness unknown by any other then him. _She knows her father well._

Eragon smiled back before kissing Selenas head._ Careful loved one. Or said bringer of peace will get such a head that walking straight will come with difficulty._

"Saphira!" Eragon protested and chuckled while swatting playfully at her, "my head is just fine thank you."

Saphira hummed and replied. _Yes. May we be lucky enough for it to stay as such._

Selena laughed gleefully and arose from Eragons lap to stroll over to were Arya was residing.

Arya smiled in welcoming and sat up straight as Selena sat beside her. She rested her small head upon Aryas shoulder blade and looked up into the night sky with those slanted hazel eyes of hers. Eragon just watched them unable to hide the love he felt. His family with Arya was something special, such a strong bond was there that was not common amongst the elves, making it all the more important to him. His was a unique family, and where ever Arya was, was home, his home.

Saphira wrapped her tail around Eragon and brought him closer to her. _I am happy we have finally found were we belong little one. There is no greater feeling in the world then the security and the love found within a family._

Eragon rested his head back against her scales and ran a hand along her fore paw, _Agreed._

Arya met his gaze and favored him with such a smile that his heart nearly stopped. _She is so beautiful. _He commented in his mind.

Saphira shook with amusement and sniffed playfully at Eragons' hair. _Some things never change little one._

Eragon's smile widened and he turned to face Saphira, a smirk upon his face and mischief in his eyes. _As if you do not approve of her my heart. Come now, who is there better then Arya for my lady love? If I remember correctly you were quite found of her when we first met as well._

Saphira offered him a dragon like grin, something that would surly have frightened anyone else, for her sharp teeth glared at him in the dark. But she did not reply in words otherwise, just sent him waves of amusement and happiness and laid her head down amongst the sand.

"Mother what's wrong?" Eragons head flew up and he looked at Arya. She was looking at the fire, seemingly alright. But Eragon looked closer and because he knew her so well after all these years, could see the sadness in her eyes.

Selena looked concerned and she scooted closer to Arya and tilted her head so that she was in Aryas line of vision. Arya could not evade Selenas gaze so she lifted her eyes and said softly "Nothing is wrong Selena, My mind is just somewhere else." Eragon was about to ask Arya what was the matter but then Saphira suddenly lifted her head and looked alert.

All three of them looked towards her and Eragon asked "What is it Saphira?"

_They are here little one._

Eragon turned and low and behold a ship was fast approaching them, its white sails flapping in the breeze and the symbol of the elves visible upon its mast.

Arya stood and pulled Selena up by her hand, and then she knelt before her and said so softly Eragon barley heard.

"Be safe, and remember to scry us once you arrive at the Elvin city." Selena nodded and Arya touched her cheek and kissed her forehead, closing her eyes as she did.

"I'm proud of you for being so strong. Your father and I will arrive in Ellesm`era as soon as we are able and we will all return home once or duty is complete."

Selena nodded and embraced Arya, her little arms wrapping around her neck. Arya tucked her head into her little neck in response and the sight made Eragon feel like he was going to shed tears, so he looked up towards to night sky and took in a few deep breaths to steady himself. Saphira and Alamir made a sad mournful noise and Alamir bent his mighty head down towards the mother daughter pair. _Peace loved one. It is only for a time, we will see you again very soon if the fates allow it, _Spoke his deep and ancient voice.

Selena nodded and pulled away from Arya, her eyes a little watery. "Yes Alamir." She replied and ran to him, threw her little arms around his neck, and hugged him to her face.

Alamir in return blew warm breath into her hair and licked her shoulder. Arya through Eragon a helpless look and he blinked to try and cast away his growing sorrow.

The ship had now reached their shores and a ramp went down, revealing several Elite Elvin warriors. All had long flowing grey or black hair and swords and bows donned on their hips and backs. Two of the guards stepped forward and approached them, but left a respectful distance between the parties so they could have their moment of goodbye.

Eragon nodded to them and they both bowed low in return. "Kingslayer." They said in unison, twisting their wrists over their sternums.

Arya glanced to them, her face serious and she spoke sternly "She is too be well looked after. And I expect no problems to occur during her stay with you. If otherwise my mate and I are to be informed immediately." Both men bowed again, "upon our lives Arya Drottningu. She will be taken care of accordingly. The queen is very excited about her arrival and wishes you and the Kingslayer safe travels. She will stay behind from the election to personally watch over the royal granddaughter."

Arya blinked in surprise, and then let the guards take Selenas hand from hers to lead her away, over towards the ship.

As they turned, Arya walked over to Eragon and wordlessly took his hand tightly with her own. He attempted to look at her but her hair covered her face, blocking his view. He lifted their intertwined fingers and kissed her knuckles, causing her to glance at him and lighten her grasp, if only mildly.

_We will see her as soon as this kingship business is over. _He reassured her and she looked at him with a blank expression. She was trying to hide how much it hurt her to part with their daughter and he knew it. Eragon sighed and gave her a look that meant he understood her pain.

Just then footsteps wear heard and he looked up towards the ship just in time to see Selena tackle him. He instantly feel over and Selena placed her head into his chest, where he then felt more than heard her murmur against his shirt, "You be safe as well father. Because I Love you and wish to see you the moment I can. Please fare well on your journey." Eragon was shocked, Selena was so mature for her tender age, for his daughter was only Six years old by human standing, and by elf reckoning she was even younger. He felt hot tears seep through his shirt and raise goosebumps on his skin, so he sat up and held Selena tightly to him, "Selena" he said with assurance "I will always return to you."

He looked towards Arya for assistance and saw her eyes were holding back tears of her own. _Arya not you too._ He pleaded, it was far too hard to say goodbye with them BOTH crying.

Arya reached down and rubbed Selenas back, "We will be with you soon my daughter. But the longer you postpone your leave the longer it will take for us to finish our business in Farthen Dur and return to you. Where I assure you, we would much rather be." Selena nodded and robbed her eyes on Eragons chest. She sniffled a little, causing Eragons heart to ache, the whole situation was highly unfair and seemed so wrong. He took her face in between his calloused hands and spoke sternly but gently, "Selena." He waited till she met his gaze and smiled half heartedly as he wiped away her tears, like diamonds in the night. Then he continued, "Ellesm`era is a beautiful place. Remember it was the home of your mother and she grew up amongst the many trees and elves there. You went once when you were very small and loved it actually. Please" He pleaded, water now making his vision blurry, "Please do not fret. We will return to you soon. And you will see us again the moment you reach the city and scry us. You just have to go now, and we will see you soon."

Selena searched his eyes, all past strength in her little body gone, she looked so vulnerable. Eragon settled it within his mind that the meeting would not take longer then necessary.

"go." He whispered, a tear falling from his earth brown eyes.

Selena took in a shaky breath and turned to face her mother. Arya was still holding back her tears, she needed to be strong for Selena, if she lost it now Selena might not leave. Arya nodded in silent agreement and Selena left Eragons arms for hers. Arya stood and held her to her like a mother would. They stayed that way for a moment till Arya sighed deeply and placed Selena down upon the smooth sand. She then kissed her head and whispered "Go and give my greetings to the queen."

Selena gathered herself by wiping away her tears before she then touched Aryas hand and began marching back over to the waiting elves with her head held high as if she were much older then her actual age. The action reminded Eragon so much of Arya he smiled a little.

All of the elite warrior guards bowed to her as she approached them and continued up the boarding ramp and disappeared behind the railing. The ship began to deport and Eragon already missed her gentle face. He stood and walked over to Arya, taking her soft hand in his and rubbing small circles with his thumb, whatever he could do to ease their shared sadness. As the ship began to fade farther away Arya lay her head on Eragons shoulder. Alamir and Saphira took flight and Eragon figured they were going to fly above the ship for a time to see them safely towards the sea.

_Come let us sit by the fire. The draft is quiet chilling now that they are gone._ He said to Arya consciously and led her back to the fire when she agreed. They both sat close together and looked out across the lake.

They sat in silence for awhile, something that made Eragon remember many a fireplace with Arya while traveling with the varden. He reached out and cupped her face, forcing her too look into his brown eyes. Her emerald eyes revealed to him all the emotions she felt, but kept hidden within her. With out a word he leaned foreword and brought her lips too his. She let him linger there for a short moment amongst her flower pedal lips, but then when the moment was gone she moved away. "I understand now how a mother feels when her daughter leaves her side. Though my situation and Selenas are not equal, the pain I feel is comparable to my mothers. I wish I could take back what I have done, what I evoked upon Islanzadi."

Eragon shook his head and replied honestly. "No Arya, it made you who you are so to speak. And I love who you are. We cannot change the things of the past, and know that had you not left, there is a chance we might have never met. I could just not have lived with that knowledge, that I had missed out on the love of my life. Call me selfish but, Arya, You are everything to me. Give or take Saphira and Selena."

Arya gazed into the fire. "You are not selfish Eragon. You mean much to me as well." She glanced up at him and smiled faintly "I love you Shurtugal. You must know that." Eragon grinned and touched his shoulder to hers, "Ay. I believe by now I ought too."

Arya moved closer too him, resting her head in his neck and he draped a hand over her shoulder and leaned his head upon hers, Smelling her distinct smell of pines needles.

_See why I hate meetings?_ He asked and felt her softly laugh in response.

_Yes. Some things never change with you Eragon._ He chuckled and kissed her head. He then closed his eyes and thought of Selena._ May this election go swiftly, so she may be in our arms once more. _


	6. Traveling, Flying, and Spying

**Authors note: Here we go. Another chapter just waiting for you! Shall we? Also as a forewarning this is quite long, Lots to cover. Do bare with me ladies and gents and above all else ENJOY THE RIDE. This took me 15 pages to write!**

**Chapter 6: Traveling, Flying, and Spying.**

**W****et, dewy droplets covered the sage green grass, as the mists of the night slowly faded off and away over the tall forest trees. The foggy haze moved slowly, dampening any and all life among the ground from which it hovered. The island of Vroengard looked that of an enchanted kind, with its early morning fog and awakening wildlife. In fact, just off a ways into the distance a booming roar was heard, signifying the arousal of one mighty Blue dragon. The morning of adventure had arrived with the passing of the moon, and the time for flight had finally come. **

_**Eragon watched in horror as the cloaked man before him held a knife to Arya's throat. He strained and thrashed at his chains, struggling to get free and help Arya as the weapon slowly caused a line of blood to drip down her neck. Her face was a scandal of bruises and cuts, and her eyes were tight with pain. **_

_**Eragon thrashed and thrashed but to no avail. "I'LL KILL YOU! LEAVE HER ALONE!" he spat out at the monstrous cloaked man.**_

_**ARYA!" he screamed as the man chuckled darkly and slammed Aryas face into the floor. Pure rage soared through him. How dare he lay his filthy hands on her! The moment I am free I will-**_

"_**Watch her die Kingslayer!" hissed the cloaked man and he spat at eragons feet.**_

"_**May her blood haunt your dreams forever. Her death is on your conscience. This is your fault! Your doing!"**_

_**He yelled and then kicked Arya to the floor and she tumbled down. He placed a knee on her back and knelt down to her, whispering something inaudible to Eragon in her ear. Then he grasped her hair within one mattered hand and roughly forced her to look at Eragon, blood seeping from a new gash above her eyes.**_

_**Eragon kept straining and slamming his hands back against his post so he could get free , but Aryas eyes met his and it was like an instant stun dart, causing him to stop all movement except the excessive beating of his heart.**_

_**Her face was strong and hard, just like the Arya he had met so **__**Many years ago, and even with the blood running down her face she didn't blink once to break the contact. All she did was hold him with her for that brief moment in time, then, her chapped lips slowly formed three words, I love you. **_

"_**NO ARYA!" he screamed as the cloaked man put the curved knife to her throat and hissed in her ear. **_

_**Eragon was thrashing like a maniac now and he watched in horror as tears began to flow down Aryas face. **_

_**She closed her eyes…chest heaving**_

_**And the man laughed… whispering something again into her ear,**_

_**And slit her throat with one fluid motion.**_

_**Aryas head bobbled and it took Eragon a few seconds to comprehend what just happened. Arya's eyes were closed forever. Never to gaze upon him with such wisdom and adoration, never to pull him from the depths of his sorrows with a simple smile. Never again to breath life into him with her warm embrace.**_

_**Arya, his Arya. Was gone.**_

_**Gone, gone! **_

_**No it can not be!**_

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed and thrashed against his chains like an animal, his yell so loud his voice shook the room almost magically and all he saw was red. **_

**Eragon awoke with a start to himself being shaken roughly and straddled. "Eragon, wake up! Eragon!" A strong hand collided with his face and despite his surprise he immediately reacted. He clamped onto his attackers hand and pulled their arm towards him. He ducked his head underneath the arm and pulled while rolling over. Effectively pulling his opponent underneath him and pinning him beneath him. Eragons chest was heaving and his whole body trembled as he held his elbow blindly to the attacker's throat. He could feel hot tears running profusely down his face and he tried to blink them away so he could see his opponent but, they were running so heavily, he could not see for the life of him.**

**What was surprising to him was that the mysterious person made no move to harm him, and it was very irritating that the rider could not see his face due to the tears.**

**Eragons head pounded like the merciless drums of war and he shook his head a little to try and escape the torment. At that moment, his captor flexed and Eragon squeezed tighter onto the captured arm he held.**

"**Eragon enough, it is I! Arya." **

**Confused and still trembling uncontrollably, Eragon tried to process what he was saying. No, not he… what she was saying. He slowly began to feel that the body underneath his was indeed female. **

_**Not just any female…Wait... Arya!**_

**Her scent quickly overwhelmed him and he came to realize fully what had happened.**_** Oh no.**_** He was in his bed. Not captured or being tortured. Not chained to a post in a dark cell, and most importantly, not watching Arya bleed out before him. She was Alive.**

"**Arya I am so sorry. I…I don't know what came over me. I-"**

**Arya used the moment to rip free from his iron grasp and seize his face between her hands. Her cool hands felt like winter against his heated, salted, and tear ridden face.**

"**It's alright Eragon. I attempted to wake you, seeming as you were having a nightmare of some sort. But when you did not wake, and when I found I could not breach your mind, I had to try a different approach. I am sorry for striking you. I see now that it was a bad idea, though it did wake you."**

**Eragons trembling began to die down and he apologized again for attacking her. Arya wiped his tears away with one hand then returned it to its previous position to hold him once more.**

"**You are a mess." She stated firmly, summing up his condition quite adequately.**

"**Tell me what happened Eragon." Her tone was soft, soothing. She raised her arm and ran it over the side of his forehead, cleaning some of the sweat off him. "It…It is not something I wish to endure again Arya. Telling you about it now will bring it back to the for front of my memory, where I do not wish it to stay." He replied and closed his eyes. His voice caught in his throat and he breathed in deeply. Eragon could feel her heart beating against him. The repetitive sensation of that simple action lessened Eragons trembling; it was the most beautiful sound in the world to him, his very anchor to Reason itself. **

**Forcing himself to meet her gaze, he looked into her emerald eyes. They almost immediately brought back the haunting image of her dying, and it effectively caused him to avert his eyes elsewhere. He went to get off her then but Arya grabbed a hold of his shoulder with such brute strength he flinched.**

"**Eragon you were screaming and thrashing like a wild animal. Now look at me and tell me what happened, for I am understandably concerned." Her voice was agitated now. She would hear what happened, there was no way around it and he knew he had to tell her, but how? He didn't even know what the dream was or where it came from. All he knew was that he never wanted to experience losing her again. Ever.**

"**Please, can we not discuss it right now." He begged "I don't know what happened Arya, honestly. It was only a bad dream. One we may discuss in a more appropriate time."**

**She frowned and her eyes scrutinized his face. He didn't want to upset her but relaying the events in his dream would cause him mortal pain. He just simply could not tell her now. First he would talk with Saphira, and clear his head. Eragon was in sincere need of his dragons wisdom and comfort in that moment and he longed for her company.**

**Arya released him and he detangled himself from her and sat up on the edge of their bed. His head still pounded relentlessly and he sighed deeply and closed his eyes, weariness overtaking him. He slouched his shoulders and held his head within his hands, placing his elbows on his knees. The dream stayed in the front of his mind like a scene that just wouldn't stop replaying. **

**Arya, her eyes foreshowing her inner bravery, yet, her fear and ultimate sadness, her face covered in blood and bruises. The knife sealing her fate as well as Eragons hardened soul. The mans husky chuckle, his filthy, mangy hands abusing his love. But above them all in his mind were the man's words, for they rang the loudest in his head **_**"May her blood haunt your dreams forever. Her death is on your conscience. This is your fault! Your doing!"**_** Eragon clinched his fists, every fibril in his body tensing.**

**Arya laid a hand on his back and commented in his ear. "You must lay bare your troubles Eragon. Else they haunt you wherever you go. I am here for you, you must understand that. As well as I do not like seeing you so…afraid." Eragon turned his head a little and looked at her. "Afraid?"**

**She nodded and her face changed to that of true concern. "Yes. I have never seen you so frightened. When I finally managed to wake you, the expression on your face was that of a man who had lost something very dear to him. You looked so scared and alone and many other things, none of which were good. None of which made me feel like I shouldn't be very concerned for your well being. I know you do not wish to speak of it now. But Promise me that you will. I will not be left in the dark, as my place by your side so symbolizes." Eragon touched her cheek but didn't turn to face her. **_**How could I ever bare losing her?**_

_**Oh little one, it was only a dream. Do not let it effect you so; you know it was not real. How could someone ever capture you and Arya? She is a rider now. Therefore you both have full time, larger than life, body guards who would ripe the very spleen from anyone who dares harm you.**_

**For once Eragon gave no answer and Saphira sent him waves of comfort and soothing images.**_** Peace be with you little one. I am on my way, do not wallow in this nightmare for too long. I understand your uneasiness Eragon but today is the day we must embark on our journey to the dwarven city. You must prepare your travel gear. Then we can sort this out on the way.**_

**Eragon gave no reply just turned his head and watched Arya as she stood and walked over to her chest in the far corner. She knelt before it and opened it, beginning to pull out her travel things. They were her trade mark leather outfit, her bow, and some other necessities.**

"**Eragon." she turned her head to the side but didn't look at him, instead focusing on placing her things in an Elvin pouch.**

**He sat straighter, "Yes?"**

"**Do you value our trust?"**

**He stood then and said firmly "Of course Arya why wouldn't-"**

"**Then why keep the subject of your dreams from me?" she interrupted. **

**He sighed and stepped towards her, He thought they had settled this for at least the time being. "Arya I…"**

**This time she stood and faced him, her things forgotten. The look on her face was too much; she looked hurt and worried, neither of which Arya ever normally looked, so the both of them together was hard for him to see. He looked away from her and closed his eyes. Flashes of her dying before him were raiding his mind again. He couldn't handle it, and he was embarrassed but not fully surprised, when he felt tears again threaten to run down his face. **

**Eragon set his jaw and tightened his hands into fists in an attempt to hold composure and force the memory from him.**

**He heard her approach, and then felt her soft fingers lift his chin. Arya's eyes looked deep and hard into his, all past hurt exchanged for utter determination. "You must let me in. You must let me help you." **

**Eragon opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off with a raising of her hand and jerked his face abruptly closer to hers. **

**She was not about to let him slip out of this. "Eragon." Her eyes held him and he could not look away. None could ever hope to compare to his Arya.**

"**I mean this in all seriousness. This is no joking matter. And certainly not one I can simply let go without a confrontation. You were screaming, and thrashing like a man who had lost everything. How would you like to wake up to me in such a condition? To the very point were you can not wake, nor reach my mind, and are forced into taking such measures as violence. What sorts of madness have you been exposed too? I want you to tell me."**

"**Arya I know. And I understand you want to help me but-"**

"**Of course I want to help you! Yet, how can I, when I know not of what happened." She brought her other hand up and held his face, her voice holding the authority of her title, which was in fact Shurtugal, shadeslayer, ambassador, princess of the Elves, and his mate... "I will not be kept out and pushed away from your troubles. I am here for you, by your side in all accounts Eragon, and in this I shall be as well. Do not make me force it from you." **

**He flinched and pulled away from her. Then held his hands up in front of him in a defensive manner and said, "Look Arya, I will tell you if it is so important. Just, please not now. You must understand why I ask this of you. It was a horrible nightmare, one I wish to keep to myself. But I won't, Wiol Ono. "**

**Arya studied him with a crucial eye then shook her head and turned around. She walked back to her things and began placing them in her bag again. "I do not understand. I will not until you tell me, but I will wait. But know that I will not wait long." she threatened and Eragon nodded and went over to his own chest to prepare his things. Once everything was ready they walked down the stairs and out the door, Saphira and Alamir stood waiting for them.**

**Both dragons had assembled their saddles and were holding them in between their jaws. Arya walked over to Alamir and Eragon came over to Saphira, his head down. She made a sound that oddly reminded him of a nurturing mother and nudged him with her nose. Eragon began to take the saddle from her without comment. **_**Eragon, come away from this ill dream. It was raw and horrid yes, and the thought of any man harming you drives my claws into the earth, but you must rejuvenate from this. Do not succumb to darkness and wallowing even if you are understandably wounded. It was only a dream little one. **_**He smiled without emotion and hugged her face to his. Her rough scales felt cold on his skin. **

"**Eragon… we must hurry. The time it will take us to get to Farthen Dur is vast and it would be wise to put as much land behind us as possible." Eragon looked up towards Arya as she spoke from her perch on top Alamir. Her hair was now braided back in a loose braid and her custom head band was donned.**

**She looked very eager for flight. He concluded, and offered her a curt nod before he leapt up onto Saphira. **

**She spread out her wings and shook her head, stretching out her long neck. Saphira sent off a roar that ranged out into the forest and echoed all around them. Alamir copied and did the same before launching into the sky. Eragon smiled at Aryas back as she lowered her head and squinted her eyes in excitement. **_**Off we go on another world of adventure and politics. **_**He commented mentally to her.**

**In return he received a semi- amused reply, **_**Always the sarcastically adapt. Now hurry or you will fall behind.**_

_**Oh please. **_**Growled Saphira and****Eragon chuckled under his breath as she then crouched her limbs and leapt into the sky.**

**They pulled up and flew high above the forest, and Eragon could just spot the mighty lake below them. Saphira and Alamir flew parallel to each other, but with some distance between them.**** The morning air rushed against Eragons face and his hair strands blew about in the wind of Saphira's wings.**

**After flying for a time Eragon spotted land. They were currently flying high above the ocean, but his keen eyes searched far below and found that they had indeed came upon land at long last. **_**Land Saphira, we have made it back to Alegasia.**_** She tucked her wings and, before Eragon could protest, shot down towards the earth. They were plummeting from such high altitude Eragon could barely keep his eyes open. **

**Joy and exuberance rushed through him and he let free his built up happiness in a loud shout. "WOOOOOO, ha ha ha! Alright Saphira!" The whole release only was muffled by the wind however as they fell at rapid pace. But Eragon knew she had heard him.**

_**Oh, we have not yet experienced true fun little one. Hold on.**_

**Eragon tightened his hold on her neck spike and squeezed his thighs. **_**Show me what you're made of queen of the skies.**_

**Oh and show him she did. Immediately Saphira folded her wings completely against her body and they shot towards the ground faster then ever before. Eragon was forced to close his eyes and he felt like the skin on his face was being hit by icy cold darts. The rush of the moment was so outstanding that Eragon held on to the spike in front of him and tried to hide his face from the wings icy blasts. They were going fast, dangerously fast.**

**Eragon managed to open his eyes wide enough to see the earth becoming alarmingly closer and closer. **_**Saphira! Pull out or we will be splattered and made into puddles.**_

_**Where is your sense of adventure?**_** She did not pull out, but allowed them to fall. The ground kept approaching them like an enemy running full sprint towards them. **_**Saphira…**_** he warned and then just before they hit ground she pulled up. Caught off guard, Eragon was immediately ejected from his straps and sent flying into a nearby tree.**

**He hit branches and leaves hard, due to the speed of their plummet.**

_**Ouch.**_** He looked down quickly to assess the damage, and Eragon found his arms to be covered in scratches and cuts. Some deep and some not, yet all began throbbing as one in the same moment. Leaves and twigs were lodged in his hair, poking at his scalp, and Eragon sneezed, causing the many branches he laid tangled in to jump.**

_**Eragon, Are you alright! **_**Asked Saphira, and he heard Alamir land. His wings flapping, causing the leaves to shake again and he stuck his head inside to peer at Eragon. Amusement radiated through the dragon and his nostrils released Smokey clouds. It was an interesting thing to see, one giant dragons head staring at him in a tree, but Eragon ignored the impulse to laugh.**

_**What would bring you the desire to want to play 'hatchling' again Eragon? The Lead rider playing in trees, my my. What a sight indeed.**_** His ancient and deep voice rang in Eragons conscience. He glared and gestured with his hand to his condition. **_**Do I look like I'm having fun Alamir? **_**Alamir snorted and blinked, his eyes clearly showing that he found much humor in the situation.**

"**Eragon, are you alright?" He heard Arya shout up at him.**

"**Yes, I am fine. Hold on let me get down." He shouted back and murmured something in the ancient language that caused the branches of the tree to release him. They shuttered then whooshed and separated, causing him to drop out of the tree.**

_**Oh great.**_** Quickly he said "Letta." And he landed safely on his feet. **

**Arya considered him for a moment with a surprised look. He shrugged then went to ruffle to leaves from his hair. Arya did something that surprised him then, she laughed.**

"**When will you ever relinquish your foolish stunts of childhood?" She shook her head and gave him a frank look.**

**Perplexed Eragon raised his hands exasperatedly, "I didn't intentionally fall into the tree Arya. Do not turn this into a presumption of Childs play."**_** At least I landed in the tree though…**_** he said to himself.**

**Arya raised a hand and grinned at him. "Peace Eragon. I was not speaking out to offend or scold you. Though you and Saphira should make sure your straps are better equipped before you attempt something like plunging to the earth again." Eragon sighed an agreement and plucked out another leaf. It was yellowish and greenly spotted. **

"**Hold still." Arya ordered and she stepped forward. She quickly rid him off all the wildlife in his hair and Eragon couldn't help but notice a smirk on her face as she did so. **

"**Yes I know I look quite handsome." He said and Arya touched his cheek, "I am glad you can always see the light in circumstances such as these." she replied**

"**Is that sarcasm I detect Princess?" he asked in the ancient language. Arya looked into his eyes and laughed. She stopped once she turned his arms a few times and examined his many cuts.**

"**Come, let us heal you."**

**That night around the campfire Eragon leaned against a bolder and let Arya tend to his many cuts along his forearms. He winced as she traced her fingers over one particular cut that ranged from his elbow to his wrist. Arya ignored this and whispered "Wiese heil."**

**The cut shimmered beneath her fingertips with a flash of green and then a moment later the cut was gone.**

"**Thank you." Eragon said and met her eyes. Aryas back was to the fire and it glowed behind her, causing her hair to be outlined rather nicely in the darkness of the night. Arya smiled and ran her hand over where his cut had been. Their dragons were snoring underneath the tree he had earlier crashed into and Eragon chuckled and motioned too them. **

"**Just when things were getting romantic." He whispered to Arya and smiled softly at her. She glanced back to Alamir and Saphira and then laughed quietly beneath her breath. Eragon touched her hand and said "Come here, we should get some rest too. Or at least try." He cast his eyes to the sleeping Saphira again and laughed as well. Arya moved next to him and he encircled her in his arms, and pulled her onto his lap. She laid her head back against his chest and together they closed their eyes and faded off into a comfortable Sleep. The last thought in Eragons mind was **_**Hopefully the dream will not return.**_

**Off a small ways away from behind a small mount Tristan watched the riders closely. A bead of sweat dripped down his neck out of anticipation and fear. A twig snapped behind him and he pulled out his knife and turned around. A shadow emerged from the bushes behind him and he prepared himself for attack. Then the person stepped into the moonlight and Tristan quickly struck out and grasped him by the neck. "So much as breath and you die!" He hissed and the man struggled against him. "Tristan, its me!" he managed to spurt out and Tristan looked closer at the man. The man had interchangeable colored eyes and frail looking skin.**

"**Rascal…what do you want? Why have you followed me here?" disgust ran through Tristan as he gazed through narrowed eyes at the creature in human form. This was his master's assistant. But what was he doing here? This was Tristan's job not his.**

**Tristan released the creature's throat and Rascal wheezed loudly. Lunging foreword Tristan covered his mouth quickly and hissed "Quiet or you'll ruin my cover! Do you want the dragons to wake and eat us for midnight pleasantries?"**

**Rascal pushed his hand away and whispered "Master sent me to check on you, seeing if you have anything to report of the riders. I see you do. We must go now and inform him they have arrived in Alegasia." **

**Tristan got up and crawled over to the hillock again, peering over at the distant shadeslayers sleeping by their dragons through a few blades of grass that shielded him. "Alright let's go." He whispered and he and rascal vanished into the night.**

**Authors note: You like the beginning R.F? lol I made it sound all cavity sweet just in the beginning to see if you would be fooled. Comments LoL, let me now if you were.**

**And there you have it folks. Story updated.**


	7. Mind Boggling Behaviors and A new Enemy

**Authors note:**** Hello, long time no see. My apologies, school is almost over so testing has begun to immense. Wish me luck! Anyways, here is an update on the story, hope it's a substantial read. Let's get to it!**

**Pen:**** thank you, and more or less will be revealed in time about Galbatorix's death and such. Also, yes I did notice those spelling errors but by the time I did it was too late to correct them, sorry about that. Yeah, I knew about the bold thing too, I'm not really sure why I did it that way, I saw it and just left it as it was. Aw well.**

**Chapter 7 ****Mind Boggling Behaviors and a New Enemy**

Soon the riders, Eragon and Arya, came across a city called Marxin Hall. It was a highly populated town, accommodated by many different varieties of races, both warlock, human, and Dwarf. Saphira and Alamir walked in lengthy strides beside each other, while both Eragon and Arya took the lead. Arya wore a grey cloak with a long hood that rested on her shoulders. Her quiver and bow were tucked underneath her hood and her sword was, as usual, on her left hip.

Eragon was wearing an Elvin garment and a plain, light brown strapped vest. Brisingr was resting on his right hip and his palm was nonchalantly placed upon its pommel as he walked beside Arya.

Many people bowed at the waist when they saw the legendary pair. The adoring crowds would all smile and say, "Kingslayer." or "Shadeslayers." Upon seeing Alamir and Saphira though, most cowered in fear or bowed even lower, it depended on the character of the beholder.

_They are wise to fear the most powerful beings on earth. They'd be even more the wiser if they could supply us with a herd of cattle._

Alamir's comment caused Eragon to chuckle and he glanced back at Arya's dragon from over his shoulder. "Honestly Alamir, is it that hard to try and behave like a civil creature?" Alamir's yellow eyes locked onto Eragon and he replied, _I am a dragon Eragon. You speak as if I should act like some trained dog to be wielded around by a leash and collar._

Eragon stopped walking and fully turned to face the dragon. He then narrowed his eyes up at Alamir against the sun, shading his face with a hand. "That would probably require a lot of leather. Arya would not agree with that I dare say my friend." His gaze rummaging over the dragon crittically.

_You think it wise to taunt a dragon small one?_ Alamir lowered his head dangerously close to Eragons and breathed hot smoke into his face. _Oh, would you both quit you meaningless male quarreling for even a moments time._ Saphira came up and pushed Alamir away from Eragon with a swipe of her tail and then gave them each a stern look before switching her gaze to a food cart passing a by. Eragon could have sworn he heard her stomach growl. _You know I was only jesting right Alamir,_ said Eragon turning away from Saphira and giving Alamir a pat on his foreleg.

_We will resume this conversation another time Shurtugal. _Was Alamirs only reply before he too joined Saphira in her apparent stalking of the poor food marketer.

They were both towering over the trembling man, and he spun around quickly to face his pursuers. To Eragons further amazement; they continued to stare the man down until he was profusely sweating and noticeably unstable. "Ww-would yy-you like ss-something? Aa-anything you wish…tt-take it. Its' yy-yours!"

_Saphira! _Eragon scolded and Saphira twitched her tail in annoyance. Her mouth watering bast her jaws and dropping in droplets to the ground beneath her. _What little one? Our flight has left me tarnished and I seek but a little energy before I leave to search for food. Where is the wrong in that?_

Eragon put his hands on his hips and watched the pair snap two chickens out of the air as the marketer threw them up high. A few feathers hung from Alamirs chin as he looked back at Eragon.

"Honestly! Arya are you seeing this!" He said exasperatedly and pointed to the dragons like a child. Arya raised an eyebrow at him, for it would be hard to not bare witness to the sight. Everyone could see what was happening with the size of the square. His pointing did little besides making him look foolish.

"Yes I do see Eragon. But Saphira has named her reasons and I find it hard to disagree with a dragon, especially when they are both so famished. Leave them be, we can pay the man. his do."

Eragon sighed and turned back to Saphira to cast a perplexed look her way. He then walked over to the trembling man, ignoring Alamir's laughter, and pulled out some coins to pay him for his assistance. _Upon my word! And I thought I was trouble enough._

Eragon applied his most casual face and stood straight, trying to sound assuring and sincere. He said "I am sincerely sorry about that sir. You are very generous indeed to help out the riders. Thank you for your act of kindness." The man had a mattered scandal of brown hair and beady, wide set eyes.

He bowed low and replied in shaky stutters, obviously still in shock of Saphira and Alamirs approach, "Oh, nn-never you mind Lord Kingslayer! nn-never you mind. It was an honor to feed such…such ww-wonderful creatures."

Arya entered Eragons mind with a wave of amusement. _Come Eragon, the man is obviously distressed. He would better return to his senses if we put some distance between us._

Eragon looked back at her from over his shoulder and upon seeing that he was holding everyone up, politely inclined his head to the marketer and bid him fare well.

"Fare thee well with your selling's." He said then spun on his heel and returned to Aryas side. _Poor hatchling, I fear we may have startled him to his wits end._ Proclaimed Saphira and Eragon scowled and reached out to scratch at her chin, just below a fairly large patch of scales.

_And by we you mean you._ He replied, and flicked her neck with a finger. Saphira bucked his shoulder playfully then fidgeted with her wings. _Alamir and I are off to find some proper food. I shall return after. Take care little ones, _Her massive eye lowered down to his level and her gaze flicked between him and Arya, only stopping once it settled upon Eragon again. _Stay out of trouble little one._

Arya took Eragons hand in hers and smiled at Saphira. "He'll do his best Saphira. I'll keep my eye on him, I promise you." Arya finished in the ancient language.

Saphira hummed, a deep vibrating notion of her aproval, and took to the skies,creating a plume of wind and dust in her wake. Alamir soon followed after he had said his farewells to Arya.

They soared high above the city with a dazzling display of acrobatics and skill. Eragon felt a sudden longing to be with them, but the moment was gone an instant later as Aryas hand in his sent goose bumps up his arm._ How does she affect me so?_

Arya's hand was warm and soft and he rubbed his thumb along the top of it before resuming their walk with a small smile on his face. _I know it was just a nightmare I had the other night. Nothing more. Besides Arya is one of the fiercest warriors alive! I'm over stressing this dream._ He glanced at Arya out of the corner of his eye and continued to draw his meaningless designs upon her hand.

"Where are we going Eragon?" she asked after a time of just walking with him. Her voice was casual yet laced with a softness she only shared with him.

"I had no place in particular. What about you? Do you know where the action can be found around these parts?" He replied, for at the moment, they had no real place to be or battle to fight.

Arya looked at him and replied, "I have been all throughout these lands, dear Shurtugal. Yes I do know my way around here, yet the only place I can think of to satisfy your boredom would be the Poets Tavern. Though there is not much action there. It is possible that You may find liking there…Would you care to join me?" She finished with a small her own.

Eragon raised their intertwined hands suggestively and said "I am locked to you Shadeslayer. Lead me where ever you may wish."

Arya smiled again, but this one a rarity; it was the one she only saved for him. It was truely beautiful. She tightened her hold on his hand. "Let us be off then." She concluded. Many by-passers watched them, but they both ignored the unwanted attention and carried on.

Arya lead him through throngs of people, and many narrow streets and passage ways. They walked for so long Eragon assumed she had forgotten her way. However vast or unlikely the thought may have been. His feet grew weary and as they slowed their pace a little do to passing through a group of people, he tugged on her hand and commented with a frank expression. "I'm beginning to think you have not journeyed to this Poets Tavern for some time, Arya."

Arya stared at him for a moment's time, and then amusement graced her sharp features. "O, how little your patience ever is Shurtugal. Come." She pulled him behind her and turned down a slim alleyway. "Arya…" he said hesitantly.

"Be silent Eragon." She interrupted and knocked upon a door that resided along the wall. Eragon would have missed it if he were passing by alone. The door was so randomly placed it was inconceivable. He looked around in confusion and curiosity, _of all places to put a door. _He said mentally.

"Arya…" He repeated and she threw him an annoyed glace and gestured towards the sound of the door opening.

A man peeked out from behind the door, and upon seeing Arya, opened it fully.

"Arya, Ah it is good to see you again!" He greeted her and bowed at the waist. Eragon studied the man. He had a tall, well developed muscular build, and he wore a small leather cap upon his head. The man was indeed human and did not strike Eragon as a type to be weary of so… he raised a hand in greeting to him.

The man cast his blue eyes towards Eragon and bowed yet again.

"And you must be the Kingslayer. Welcome! Welcome indeed, my friends."

Arya smiled courteously and said "Brendon, we have come to lend our ears to the poetical lyrics of the tavern. It has been long since I last heard the voices of the people here at Marxin Hall."

Brendon stepped aside so they could enter and gestured with a hand, "But of Course Lady Arya. I remember a time when you once spoke for us as well. You were mightily praised in our mists and competitions. Once a partaker always a partaker ay?"

Arya and Eragon thanked him and stepped out of the alleyway and into the room. One of the first things Eragon took in was that the assumed room was not a room at all. No, it was a large Tavern, presumably why it was called the Poets Tavern, and it was lit all wounderfully by candle light. One sat on each dinning table, and there were also several on each of the flat surfaced couches. Then, upon looking up, Eragon noticed more above him, residing on the wooden beacons that ran perpendicular to each other.

_How in hellfire could they fit such a place here, in a building that didn't even seem nigh large from the outside?_ He was amazed as he gazed around him and saw that the place was quite jam-packed. There were mostly Humans here, put then again, Eragon spotted a few warlocks as well. The dwarfs didn't necessarily have an ear for poetry, nor did they love it. So he was not surprised when he didn't find any inhabiting the tavern.

"We have many here tonight. Maybe some of their work will be as good as your suited too Ambassador. Until you need of me…" He bowed again and disappeared among the people.

Some music began to play, and judging by the random rift, Eragon and Arya's appearance had halted the musicians current playing momentarily. They quickly picked it back up again though, and the tavern was graced with the sound of soft and livley synchronized music. Quiet enough to converse with your neighbor.

"Come Eragon, sit by me." Arya whispered and ushered him to a near by table. She took the chair on the left and him the one directly to the right. Once they were settled a man stepped forward from the crowd and into the cleared space set apart for speakers. He cleared his throat a few times before speaking and all quieted down respectfully while eating and drinking the fill of pleasentries.

"**A memory's beat is like so,**

**A forth worth line,**

**Surely high or low,**

**All is the same in time.**

"**Do not forget ever,**

**But neither cry,**

**May you always treasure,**

**And it will never die.**

"**A love so proud,**

**My summer song,**

**Yours in Dowd,**

**Forever strong."**

Everyone clapped as the man bowed and found his seat amongst the crowd again. The sonnet was short, but good enough. Eragon stole a glance at Arya only to find her looking at him. Blushing slightly for being caught but not in the least regretting it, he favored her with a grin.

One slender hand reached out and cupped his face. Her emerald eyes focused on him and he found himself feeling as if he were leaving the tavern and world in her gaze. Arya's loving stare never weavered as she then said aloud, "I find myself having to restate what I have said in the past yet again. How can so much change within you Eragon, yet some things like flushing when I catch you staring at me do not ever?" Her tone was casual, yet her eyes softened and her hand still held his face. Something Eragon was more then aware of, for her hand ignited the fire in him for her. Whenever she touched him he felt as if he were a new man. He was hers, forever.

He grinned and placed a hand over the one upon his face. "Never will my feelings for you falter Arya. I would think that would be blandly obvious by now. My reactions towards your attentions will always be the same."

"Never the less, it still bemuses me." She replied, her voice laced with restrained laughter.

"Do you find my affections amusing Dröttingu? I am offended if so." He whispered, leaning in closer. Arya's eyes scanned his face and her tone became even quieter as he neared her.

"Some things never change." She replied, and closed her eyes as his face came even closer to hers and closed the mere inch gap between them. His lips seized hers in a tender, yet passionate kiss. _I will never get used to this either. _Eragon thought as he savored the feeling of Arya kissing him. A new voice rang out from the speaking area and Arya put a hand on Eragons chest to push him away gently. As she did, Eragon placed a tender, lingering kiss on her exposed neck and felt goose bumps arise from the spot. _Enough Shurtugal we are in public eye. S_he scolded.

He chuckled against her skin in response. Arya was not the only one who barely changed in personality. He brought his lips to her ear and repeated the thought aloud. She shifted away from him but he could see a small smile on her lips during the movement. Her hand fell down between them and her fingers grazed over his hand briefly. Their arms were touching from the shoulder down and both had similar smiles upon their faces. They once again let their attention drift back to the speaking area to listen to the new poet.

He was a tall, stalk-like looking man. His eyes wandered over his audience till they befell upon the two riders. His face went blank, a characteristic commonly found among the elves…yet this man was human. The man's eyes flashed in anger and Eragon wondered at the expression, a small frown crossing his face. _Whats his problem? I dont believe i have ever met him beofre. What ill could he possibly have with us?_

_I know not Eragon. But remember that not all of our enemies died in flame the day Galbatorix was slain. He may be holding a grudge._

_Yes I know Arya but, I have never seen this man before..._

_All we can do is be watchful. If he is indeed a threat, he will regret it._

Both agreed silently and returned the strangers stare with their own. Aryas expression was her usual one, calm and collected. But her eyes were locked intently on the man before them. Ever watching in case he truley was a threat. Eragon tightened his hold in her hand. His expression was well tha same, calm and collected, yet his body was tense with anticipation. What ever this guy's problem was with them, they would soon find out.

**My loyalty is true,**

**Never shall I falter,**

**For my loyalty is true,**

**Many betray and many stray,**

**But I will always remain steady,**

**For my loyalty is true,**

**Upon my word I shall not fail,**

**For you master I will prevail,**

**For my loyalty is true,**

**Yes, my loyalty to you,**

_Arya…_ Eragon cautioned as the man stepped towards them.

He reached his left hand down and placed it upon the handle of brisingr. A warning to the approaching man. Still the man continued his slow approach, as well as his poem.

**What is good a man, who defies his king,**

**Nor I nor you shall know a thing,**

**For I will complete my act**

**I will be excepted back,**

**For I am Loyal!**

**And my Loyalty reins True!**

Shouted the man and he launched himself at Eragon, a hidden sword in hand. The crowd gasped. An instant before he lounged forward Eragon had already shot out of his chair and grasped the man by the neck, lifting him easily high up into the air. The man struggled and kicked at Eragon but he was no match for the angered Rider. Arya was right behind Eragon the moment he jumped from his chair, her sword drawn and pointed at the man's stomach, threatening to end him then and there if Eragon did not.

"Drop it." Eragon ordered, and the man's wielded weapon fell to the floor.

Eragon spoke again through gritted teeth. "Who has sent you here and how long have you been following us. Speak fast, or I will end you here and now." His tone was dangerously cold. All throughout the room no one dared move.

The man looked down at him with searing eyes. His face distorted in rage. Eragon raised him higher, tightening his hold around the idiots' neck.

"Speak!" Eragon spat. Glaring furiously, the man did not obey yet again tried to fight Eragon's grip and even lashed a boot out towards Arya, who still had her sword dangerously pressed to the man's stomach. She easily avoided the kick.

Eragon slammed him to the floor. His patience now shot, and aimed a mental shard at him and easily gained entrance to the man's weak minded defience walls.

The man was no match for Eragons mental strength. He quickly ravaged through his memories and thoughts. What he found disturbed him to no end.

_He saw a dark Tower resting upon the earth like an Ancient monolith. The man, who he now knew was called Rubin, was being ushered by two other men in dark cloaks. The men held him by his arms and were hurriedly leading him towards the tower. _

Eragon narrowed his eyes and continued ravaging through the man's mind as Arya held her sword to his throat.

_Now he was standing before another man in a cloak. But this one was different. A power illuminated from him like no other. The two men who had brought him there dropped him to the floor before the powerful, concealed figure and stood aside at a distance. They too seemed to fear this man._

"_I have a most important task for you servant. One that if you succeeded would deem you fit to stand beside me once more. You would be highly rewarded rest assured…yet fail. Fail and you will be introduced to true pain, a depth of severely horrifying tortures. If there is to be a war in our favor, you cannot disappoint me now."_

_His voice was scratched and old sounding, cold and eerie. It resounded around the room with new volume as he spoke again._

"_Find the Kingslayer and bring him to me. Or face certain slow, terrible death. Do this for our king, do this for your master. Do this in the name of Justice and for our near future. The future Alegasia." _

Eragon withdrew from Rubin's mind, feeling quite sick. He shook his did this mean? Was A new war brewing that had somehow slipped him? A chill ran down Eragons spine. Rubin was now laughing.

"You have no idea what is coming for you Kingslayer."

He was silenced abruptly by Arya. She quickly bashed the man upon the head with a force enough to kill him. He went limp beneath Eragon, instantly done with. She turned to look uncertainly at Eragon and he met her gaze worriedly.

_Who are we dealing with here, an old foe? Another Galbatorix perhaps?_ Another chill went down Eragons spine at the thought.

Arya had a very worried look upon her face. She looked at a sum…stressed. For rightly so, concluded Eragon. _We have a new enemy._ The pair quickly stood and left the tavern with all swiftness. Every eye watching them as they did. Rubin's body lay motionless upon the floor. A smile still remaining on his face.

**Authors note: Ok, so there it is. Hope you enjoyed this new installment. See you again as soon as I can. Things are just getting started. :)**


	8. Behind Every Light There Lurks a Shadow

**Authors note: reviewers: You are awesome, thank you for leaving comments. Critiques are welcome also, I enjoy a challenge. **

**Everyone: This story is rated T, for a reason. If the violence or detail ever gets too much for you, remember the T rating. I'm not sure how old you people are that are reading this so…I'm only being cautious. Be aware of the rating and read from your own conscious decision. Ok now that that's out of the way… story time! Let's get to it. Here is some insight on the new characters introduced in chapter 6. **

**Chapter 8 ****Behind Every Light There Lurks a Shadow****.**

Deep within the forest of Ceris, past the still lake waters of Eldor, laid a dark castle. It ranged high above the trees and was accompanied by a surplus of surrounding mountains. Crows swarmed and encircled the silent, Monolith type structure ,and many a folktale had been rung from its gaze.

Neighboring villagers, if any, dared not venture to close to such a place. It was said to be the home of a mad magician, whom would cast a spell upon any whom so but knocked upon the door. If anything, the peasants were very wise in keeping their distance well in Dowd.

Tristan walked into the gloom of the forest alongside Rascal, his feet passing through and over ragged rocks and stubborn ferns. Rascal was wheezing that horrible wheeze of his and limping due to his hunched back physique. Tristan tried to ignore the creature's presence with all he had. It unnerved him and the fact that Rascal always seemed to have the aroma of a rotting carcass, helped him not.

Casting his head up towards the canopy of dark brambles and twisted oaks, he growled impatiently.

"Master Tristan should be steadier in his haste, if he indeed be in such a hurry." Commented Rascal.

Tristan closed his fists and twisted his head down towards his beacon of annoyance and disgust.

"I would gladly leave you behind. Do not think I would not _friend_. The fact that I am still in your presence aids me not in my digestion."

Rascal chuckled a strangled laugh and wheezed as he stumbled over a bolder. Upon shaking his head he replied,

"Then why linger? Or is it that your conscience will let you not do to the fact that I raised you, took care of you, as any good fellow would?" Such memories made Tristan's skin crawl and he sought to widen the distance between them. _Why won't he leave me alone?_ Tristan hissed in his mind.

Rascal was an ugly creature, when in his true form. He was always changing his appearance when running errands for the Master, but when he was not and when he was in his true form, it always sent Tristan's stomach churning. Rascal had one bright red eye and one dull blue eye. He had a hunched spine and a limp in his step, and he always stunk something foul.

Rascal was very old but did not have many wrinkles, nor did he have white hair. This is because he was one of a dying breed, a breed of Doppelganger. Doppelgangers possessed the talent of morphemic magic, or transformation, which led them to the ability of changing them selves into almost anything.

How Rascal came under the Master's control Tristan knew not. All he knew was that he was limited in the "forms" he could take. For the Master was a powerful Magician, and had long ago spun Rascal into a web of complicated spells that removed him of the ability to transform into anything that would allow him to escape. But that was another story.

"You know I cannot leave you." Tristan spat and ground his teeth together. "He would not allow it of me. However much I wish it creature."

Rascal chuckled again and reached out a gnarled hand to grasp Tristan's shoulder. He instantly tensed. No matter how much he despised Rascal, he did not dare lift a hand against him for his earlier words held some truth; Rascal had raised him.

Tristan twisted out of Rascal's grasp and dusted off his shoulder to remove any smell or remains from the touch. "The Master will be very proud indeed when he hears of your success young master Tristan. Very proud. With your findings of the riders we may finally put his glorious plan into action." Rascal laughed and patted Tristan's shoulder. _Let us just get there! Least the riders travel too far. _He growled in his mind.

The persistent, wheezy breathing of Rascals breath was tickling the hairs on Tristan's neck and he tightened his hands into fists in response. Placing a hand on the pommel of his sword he sought to calm himself. _Calm Tristan…just breath. _He let out a forced breath, then attempted to put a little more distance between them.

_Just because I can not leave him does not mean I have to be close enough to smell him. _

Tristan utterly detested Rascal. Since he was a child, he had been raised by the creature, courtesy of The Master of course. The choice was not his own, but he was lucky all the same to have been brought under the Masters wing. No matter how much Rascal had frightened him as a child, without him and his Master, he would have been long dead. Alegasia, in Tristan's opinion, was a dangerous and treacherous land.

He tightened his hold on his sword and pressed on through the rough thicket. A heavy heart and a knot weighing in his chest. The night his parents died was replaying in his head, and it was serving as more of a set back in his quick pace then an advantage.

When Tristan was but a young lad, his parents were killed in a horrible Urgal Raid. Memories of the night haunted Tristan constantly. They were why he kept fighting. The Master had promised him he would give back what Tristan wanted most. His family back. The master promised He would bring his familly to life again, bring them back from the void and Tristan just didnt have it in him to pass such an opertunity up. Not liek he had much of a choice, he was sworn to the Master but all the same he had something to look forward to. For to long he had been tortured by nightmares from his youth of his family dying. Never would he be able to forget the sight. Never could he cast away the feeling of seeing his family consumed by burning flame…

Tristan closed his eyes and stopped a moment to steady his breathing. His chest was heaving and a tear escaped him. He abruptly unfastened his waist knife and sent it flying into the nearest tree. Aiming true, he hit his target without even glancing in its direction. A resounding thud was heard as the squirrel fell dead.

"Steady your anger Master Tristan." Spoke Rascal, who had paused to look him over. "Save it for the battle ahead. It will be more useful against our enemy then." Tristan opened his eyes and glared ahead out past the trees, they were almost to the castle.

Soon they emerged from the forest's depths and came into view of Eldor Lake. Both men stepped out of the bushes and Rascal limped up to the waters edge. He clapped his hands together and then began to whisper words of the ancient language. Rascal's eyes glazed over and turned into a hazy white color as his words began to weave into a spell.

Tristan watched as a chain began to come up and out of the water, dripping strips of seaweed that were rapped in between its twisted links. When enough of the chain was lifted Rascals eyes returned to there normal color, blue and red, and he motioned for Tristan to grab a hold. He did, and then braced himself back on his left leg for sturdier support.

Tristan began to heave the long, rusted chain out of the water and towards them onto shore. It was a strenuous job, but eventually his aching arms were lay to rest when a small ferry came up and out of the water. The ferry had been long ago sung from the forest trees of Ceris, back when it was prosperous and full of vibrant life.

Tristan pulled the ferry towards them and then dropped the thick chian with a huff. "Well done Tristan." said Rascal as he climbed aboard, patting his shoulder again and laughing. _Well isn't he in good spirits. Hopefully our plan will work as expected. Though I doubt the Riders will be easy to kill._ Tristan grimiced then scowled at the thought, _they must die! It is they only way_.

Tristan pushed the ferry back into the water and jumped into the first seat. A paddle was thrust into his face and he glared at the hand. "You couldn't just use magic to get us there faster?"

"You have yet to learn to give me the respect of submission I am do, Young master Tristan. Take the paddle and do not question me." Gritting his teeth, Tristan obliged and began to row.

**TBC( to be continued)...**


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHORS NOTE: Thank you joeypoey16! AND R.F for your reviews. I had the time to write this so i did as promised. R&R and most importantly enjoy.**

**Chapter 9: ****When Trouble Arises.**

Eragon ran with all he had, his clothed boots beating against the stone streets with relentlessness. Arya was a small ways ahead of him and her swiftness was well needed in a time such as this. His family was in danger, and the assassin had made that very clear. Someone was looking for blood. Eragon contacted Arya.

_Have you contacted Alamir?_

_Yes. They are awaiting us at the central square._

_Good._ Worry was gnarling away at Eragons belly. So much so that with every lift of his legs an uncomfortable knot twisted into his side and he was forced to practically leap up four stairs at a time as he sought to catch up with Arya. She paused a moment to wait for him, then continued as he drew equal to her. They ran through another alley and brushed past a woman and her child who yelped and jumped out of the way.

_Are you near Eragon?_ Alamir suddenly asked through their mental link. _Yes, hold on. We are coming up beside the craftsman Shop now. _Arya and Eragon came to a halt as they reached the Square and Eragon looked around for Saphira. She was clinging onto a tall tower with the shades of night hindering his view of her slightly. She growled and dropped down from her perch, igniting a loud bang when her large build hit the ground.

Her lip was curled back into a snarl and her claws were laid bare. She fluttered her wings and then craned her giant Saphira head towards them. _Where is the culprit? Bring him to me and I shall tear out his throat!_

_Already done, so to speak. He is dead._ Replied Arya.

Alamir suddenly appeared from behind a building and he approached them slowly, his large green frame hovering above the ground and his tail swiping back and forth. His expression was hard and his yellow eyes were narrowed and calculating. _Did you find out who sent the assassin Young one?_

_In terms of a name we did not. Eragon searched through the mans mind and found out nothing except a figure whose face was concealed and a dark castle… I have no knowledge of the place or the man. All we heard was his voice._

_And did the man's memories give you any reason to fear for Selenas well being? Does he know of her?_

Eragon heart gave a painful tug, "_You have no idea what's coming Rider." _Rubin's words meant danger, and danger meant Selena could be in trouble. Eragon looked at Arya and seeing her face contorted in worry made a fiery determination spark within him. He would keep his family safe. No one was getting anywhere near Selena if he had anything to do with it, and he had everything to do with it.

Saphira let loose a roar, already hearing Eragons thoughts. _They will not harm her little one. Not if they value their pitiful, withering lives_. Her claws stretched out and scratched against the stone floor, causing Eragons ears to scream in protest.

He sent her his gratitude and held her azure eyes for a moment. _I could not allow it either Saphira. She's my daughter for Fate's Sake! How could we be facing a possible new Galbatorix in only Six years time! It's blasphemous. _

Saphira growled. _How indeed, But remember little one we have many enemies, always have. The only difference is this one, this hooded man, He wants something more… not just our deaths, no, and he said he needed us to die for his plan. Whatever that plan is it can't be good. In no way is Alegasia safe with this urchin lurking in the shadows. We must do away with him, and soon._

_Aye. The sooner the better, for us all._

Eragon cast his eyes back over to Arya. She was standing rigidly beside Alamir, who seemed to be trying to consol her with tender licks upon her shoulder. The notion concerned him more for her then her leather; Arya's leather could take such an action. Alamir's penetrating yellow eyes darted onto him and he suddenly spoke within Eragons mind again.

_Her mind swims with worry for her daughter young one. She feels it will be her fault if Selena gets hurt because she was the one who sent her away._ He informed.

_Rubbish! Alamir this isn't her fault in the least!_ Alamir growled and motioned towards Arya, pausing in his licks. Eragon walked slowly towards her, trying to conjure up the words she obviously needed to hear. None of this was Arya's fault. Not in the least. He had to show her that nothing was going to befall Selena; he simply would not allow it.

"Arya." Eragon called out, standing behind her. Her stance was tense and Eragon noticed her hand was dangerously near to her sword. Worried, Eragon repeated himself. "Arya." he reached out for her and grasped her arm. "We can see to it that she will be safe. We can contact your mother immediately and inform her of what transpired today. She will not come anywhere near danger Arya, I will make sure of it."

Arya brushed his hand away and turned to face him. When he saw her face he visibly grimaced, yet he could understand her emotions at that moment. He felt them too. With an attempt to calm her he raised his hand again, this time touching her cheek with three fingers. His touch was soft, tender.

Arya's eyes brightened, but not out of joy or happiness. Under the stars her held back tears shown like mirrors against the moon. A sorrow she was so clearly fighting to control.

Eragon stepped closer to her. _Nothing, _He repeated in her mind, _nothing will happen to her Abit Arya_. She closed her eyes, temporarily shutting him out from her, for in her eyes Eragon could almost hear her hearts desires, her eyes revealed everything about her to him, but not now- not when he was shut out. Her next words came out as a whisper.

"I do not like this. We have a new enemy who is bent on killing us and our daughter is half way around the world, far away from our protection. From me Eragon. To say I am uncomfortable with the situation would be an understatement for the ages." She reopened her eyes and Eragon grimaced again. Arya's eyes were shimmering with heavy sadness. The thought of Selena being captured or harmed by these men, these creatures who dare seek war with them, made Eragon sick. He opened his mouth to reply but Alamir cut him off.

_Young ones, here is not where we should be discussing this. Let us seek refuge elsewhere, in a room warded with your spells or another. Someone could be watching us. And I do not doubt there will be more of those men._

Arya surveyed their current standing point as if she'd forgotten just as Eragon had how right Alamir was. Here in the square was no place to have a discussion concerning neither their Daughter nor their lives. Arya's mind brushed his and he let her in instantly, _Alamir is right, lets find a room. There is an inn a small distance from here. There is where we shall contact my mother, then our Selena._

Eragon nodded then looked around suspiciously. No shadow or alleyway was left innocent in his eyes. An enemy could attack from anywhere, at any time.

Saphira and Alamir took flight outward of town so they could sleep but promised they would not go far. Not when there was danger lurking. Eragon and Arya walked till they came across Arya's Inn, a place called The Snoozing Dragon. Any other time Eragon would have found that amusing, but not now.

Arya opened the door and Eragon stepped in after her. They were met with chandelier lighting and a small amount of commoners still awake and occupying the lengthy Inn. A maiden spotted them by the door and quickly trotted towards them, her brown apron swaying around her slim waist. Apparently she had had a busy day because her hair was a little shriveled and sticking out of her casual bun.

"Good evening and welcome to the Snoozing Dragon. How may we- Oh bless my soul! Is it-are you really- , She collected herself and cleared her throat, leaning in a little closer "Are you by chance the famous Peace bringers? Lord Eragon and Lady Arya!"

Arya gave no reply and Eragon inwardly groaned. _"Lord Eragon."_ _hardly. Though this sweet woman wouldn't know any more than the others how much I dislike being called that. I am no Lord. Blah! We have no time for this; Selena could be in danger now!_

Eragon politely dipped his head in greeting and put a hand on Arya's shoulder. "Yes we are Riders ma'am. In that you are very right yet I am no Lord." The maiden gave Eragon a confused look and Arya decided to intervene.

"We seek a place for the night. Do you have any rooms available in which we could stay?"

The maiden's huge eyes flickered over to Arya and they widened even more. She looked her over as if summing her up as the most stunning thing she'd ever seen, her eyes widening the more she looked at her from head to toe. But Arya always looked that way, she was just beautiful.

"That we do lady rider. I will go and get you your key." Her eyes traveled over to Eragon and she observed him more closely as well, a rosy blush coming over her as she noticed brisingr on his hip. "One moment please." She said then turned and walked behind a counter and through a back door that swung into the kitchen.

As they waited Eragon looked down at his knuckles, attempting to act casual while mentally he was conversing with Arya. She also presumed a casual stance during their exchange so as not give ear to unwanted listeners.

_We will tell her that we were attacked and probably followed. Then you can give her the details from what you remember of the man and everything about the dark castle. Any detail can be substantial to shedding some more light on this new threat._ _And of Selena..._ Arya carried off there and Eragon quickly replied.

_Of Selena we can ask for her best Elvin warriors and guards. Islanzadi will more than likely provide more then that though. She is a princess after all, and her only granddaughter. I wouldn't be surprised if she goes as far as having Selena sleep in her personal Bedchamber._

_She must-_ Arya began but was interrupted when the Maiden of the Inn returned with an excited smile. She walked right up to them and held out one Iron key to Eragon within her small hand. "We are honored to have such guests as the likes of you two here Lor- I mean Kingslayer Eragon and lady Arya." Arya nodded to her gracefully and Eragon took the key from the girl with a forced smile. As he did his hand briefly touched hers and the girl blushed red. "Y-your room is the last one on the left." She said shyly and He replied with a "Thank you." before walking over to the stairway which lead to the rooms.

Arya followed him silently and once they had climbed the stairs and came to a stop outside their door, Eragon quickly produced the key and together they entered.

There was one small bed with a thin mattress and a bedside desk accompanied by a lone candle. The room itself was small, but that mattered not. It was privacy they wanted. Arya quickly secured the door and then walked over to the bed. She sat cross-legged on the floor, against the mattress, and drew her water canteen and bowl from her bag. She then poured some water into the bowl and held it in her hands, close to her face.

Eragon quickly said the words that would ward them from eavesdroppers and took a seat beside her.

"Draumr Kopa." She whispered and the water in her hands suddenly took on a murky grey color. They waited somewhat patiently. Eragons leg was twitching and Arya shot out a hand to grasp it. "Be still." She commanded but Eragons leg refused to stop bouncing, effectively causing Arya's shoulder and side to bob with him. He threw her an apologetic look and shrugged.

Arya sighed but otherwise kept her eyes fixated on the water in her hands.

The water cleared to reveal a figure, though it was not whom they wanted to speak with. The elf guard gave no evidence of his surprise at seeing them and bowed respectively. "Arya Dröttingu, Shurtugal, how may I be of service." He said while twisting his hand over his sternum.

"Please go and receive Queen Islanzadi. There is no time to waste Shandu. Inform her of myself and Eragons need to have word with her. It is very important."

Shandu bowed, "At once Shurtugals! I shall make haste as the eagle does sore." With that he was off and Eragon was left to stare at the elf's quickly fading form. _If Selena is still at sea then she should be safe. That will give us time to hide her and then Arya and I can find out more about this new threat. Then we can-_

"Eragon, Arya. What is so important that you would seek word with me in the middle of a meeting with the High king of-"

"Mother this is a matter of urgency! Has my daughter reached your shores yet?" Arya interrupted her, and her tone was icy and clipped. Islanzadi looked at Arya as if trying to calculate the reason for her daughter's ill regard for manner and sudden outburst. "I have been informed that we should be expecting little Selena in less then two days time. Why Arya?" She narrowed her eyes and looked at Eragon for the first time since she entered the room. "What has transpired?"

Eragon decided to speak. "Islanzadi, earlier today Arya and I were attacked by an assassin. We quickly dealt with him but I had a look into his memories and discovered he was sent by some powerful new foe. I regretfully didn't get a look at his face before I was thrust from the Assassins mind but I did see that he was very powerful and very dangerous."

Islanzadi was very still; her face appeared to be in the elves usual mask of indifference, yet Eragon could see something pass in the eyes of the queen. It took him a moment to recognize it before the expression was hidden, but he had succeeded to recognize it none the less. Fear.

"This assassin, you said you dealt with him quite easily. If others were sent to finish the job you would just as easily finish them off as well no?" Now the queen's eyes held hope.

Arya glared at her unreservedly. "My queen." She said, and Eragon glanced at her hesitantly. Arya's voice was dangerously low. "Do not be a fool. This isn't so much about Eragon and I's ability to dispose of this new enemy. This is about Selena. We do not know anything about the cloaked man and there will, rest assured, be more attempts at our lives. Selena's safety is everything. Do you deny the safety of your own granddaughter? Or have you just grown accustomed to this new peace a bit too comfortably?"

If eyes could pop out of heads then Islanzadi's would have. Her expression was almost comical to Eragon. Arya had spoken not as a Princess under the Queens skirts, but a mother trying to protect her daughter, he had to fight hard to restrain a proud smile; Arya would always be the strong warrior of respect and dignity she had always been. If you forgot, she was sure to remind it of you.

"Daughter to the throne and Lady of the Riders, You speak out of respite and your own ignorance. What makes you think I would not protect my own granddaughter? I simply spoke from assumption. You and Eragon are Shurtugal and if you could not defeat this new foe then I would be afraid for my people, given the chance that this powerful "man" is like Galbatorix." Eragon flinched. "But we do not know enough about this man to assume that."

"You have grown foolish Mother. Peace does not last forever, surely you know that. Even if we are not facing another Galbatorix you should not be so quick to lower your defenses. My daughter is to be hidden from harm or I will come and receive her myself!"

Eragon quickly stepped into the conversation, not considering the fact he was throwing himself into the line of fire. "Dear Queen please hear us out. I know you love Selena just as we do, we are family now and I ask you to heed my words. They are the words of a father." Arya was still glaring icy emerald shards at her mother but Islanzadi held fast. The Elvin queen never once looked away from Arya, out of shirr Pride, but she nodded for Eragon to continue.

"Selena could die at the end of an assassin's blade if this man has knowledge of her." Eragon tightened his fists at the thought. He had to find this man and rid him from the world. Arya, sensing Eragons distress, finally broke eye contact with her mother and placed a hand on Eragons leg. She squeezed there and Eragon looked up at her. Without looking away from Arya he continued, "Protect our daughter, your family, while we handle this as Riders should. As parents should. And be not hesitant to single out possible spies or hidden enemies lurking behind trees. We all remember Galbatorix reign, we have not forgotten the war. And we are not ignorant of the dangers our leverage, especially Selena, could bring. If she were captured…" Eragon looked hard into Arya's eyes. Emerald met brown and the resolve was wearily accepted. "If she were captured," he picked up again, clearing his dry throat, "I would do whatever he asked of me to get her back."

Arya refused to even blink. She tightened her hold on his leg and Eragon looked at her with sadness. He would miss his life, this life, if it came to that.

Islanzadi said nothing as Eragon and Arya were seemingly lost in their own world until what seemed like hours later. "There is still the matter of discerning who will sit upon Alagaesia's Throne, remember Eragon." He finally looked away from Arya and back to her mother. "This man, this incoherent new enemy, will likely be awaiting you at Farthen Dur. You must be prepared to defend your lives. I…I apologize for my lack in seizing the situation as I should have. Forgive me daughter and forgive me Peace bringer. Our pride and joy shall be well hidden and protected, never before will there be a more skillfully hidden being in all of Ellesm`era. Rest assured and sleep somewhat easier with that knowledge."

"Goodbye Mother." Whispered Arya, all vulgar lost now. The water turned cloudy again and then faded back to normal, leaving them to stare at their own dark outlines. Silence ruled the space between them and Eragon stared at the lines in the floor boards. His head was down and his knees were pulled up against his chest with his arms hanging out over them, a tired and stressed pose.

Arya said nothing and he was left to venture through his ever troubled thoughts.

_Selena…how could I live with myself if someone harmed you, just for the fact that you are my daughter. A Lead Riders Daughter._ He sighed and closed his eyes. _I am sorry Selena, so sorry. _

"I am going to contact her now Eragon." Spoke Arya, finally breaking the silence. He nodded but didn't lift his head as Arya refilled the bowl and whispered, "Draumr Kopa."

**Authors Note: Ok, so here's the deal. The Tristan Pov chapter won't be continued for a little bit. Its all part of my plan don't worry. The next chapter after this was going to be Tristan's but I've decided to give you all a treat instead. Tristan's pov will be good in my opinion, but I believe you will all appreciate what I have in store for you guys next chapter. Here's a hint, Who is adorable and worthy of being a cannon character? ;) see you when I see you.**

**- sueke**


	10. At Sea With it All

**Authors note: Thank you Rock of Kuthian,your words filled me with warmth and encouraged me to write. Im going to have alot more free time for writting because im on break so im sure you'll be glad to hear that. Thx again for you kind words.  
**

**Totally Random Solembum: thank you as well, and R.F, as always thank you. You are so devoted to my story it makes me happy you stick around.**

**and to everyone else, thanks for reading:) thank you thank you thank you. Hope you like this Selena pov. Lets get to it!  
**

**Chapter 10: At Sea With it All.**

Selena lay along her bed with her slender hands resting together on her torso. She twirled her thumbs and stared at the ceiling, thinking of something to do to pass the time. She had already learned from her personal Guardsman, Tomah, about all the different types of wildlife that thrived in the Great Sea, and he had also, much to her delight, played a number of songs from his flute for her about the dolphins and the many different varieties of fish. Tomah was very good with his flute.

Selena found him to be very cheerful and curious about the world, which was a delight because that made him fun to be around. Most elves already knew so much about the world, but Tomah was different. He still had more youth in his life then years, being an elf of only fifty, and Selena was glad she had had someone whose company wasn't so serious to play with. Most of the Elf's on board were straight-backed, "What ever could we do for you" types. Frankly that bored her. Selena was responsible, and Selena was composed, yet…she was also curious. There was so much out there to learn about and experience in the world. Often she felt quite small, but Selena also respected that. True, she was very young and new to the world, but there were few who could see Alegasia as she could.

She was the only beloved daughter of the Lead Rider and Dröttingu Arya, who had raised her among their dragons Saphira and Alamir, along with all the knowledge they had to offer. There was nobody quite like her, and Selena was both proud and sad of that fact. She was blessed and she was cursed, there was nobody to understand her, give or take her mother and father, and at the moment she missed them very dearly.

_I just had to wonder down that path._ She let out a sigh and reached up to touch her locket, the one her father Eragon had made for her during his stay at uncle Roran's. She let her eyes wander over its makings and smiled. The locket was made from an uncommonly found earthly green color, much like the color of Alamir's scales, and it was curved in a manner much like that of a leaf. Selena opened it with delicate intentions and smiled again, this time her heart warmed almost uncomfortably inside of her. The image she was met with that of her mother and father. Her father, Eragon, was leaning against Saphira with a wide smile on his face, arms crossed and head tossed back as if he were about to laugh, while her mother, Arya, stood a small ways in front of him with a hand on Alamir, she was looking back at him from over her shoulder and smiling such a tender smile that Selena reached out and placed a finger over the tiny fairth, attempting to try and etch the image to her memory. She traced it along her parent's happy faces and felt a bang of longing stab at her heart. _Oh cruel Fate! I miss you so!_

Selena flung herself upward and sat on the bed with her legs crossed. She admired the picture in sadness for a little bit longer, her remorse growing and growing at their separation, before she then heard a knock on the door. "Dröttingu Selena, how do you fare? Are you well?" She quickly tucked her locket back into her tunic and arose from the bed. "Quite. I was just…" She paused and looked about her room, "Just admiring my lodgings…" She finished lamely and approached the door with silent steps. She opened it to find Grandu, the head of the ship, awaiting her with hands gently crossed behind his back.

Grandu twisted a hand over his sternum and recited the Elvin greetings of respect. She returned the gesture half heartedly and looked up at him curiously. He smiled down at her and spoke with a voice sounding of a gentle wind. "If you are hungry Dröttingu, a small feast has been prepared for you." He bowed and gestured behind him towards a blanket, the corners of which Selena could just see if she stood on her toes. He moved aside and she saw several bowls containing fruits and vegetables, and vegetable stew, which contained more vegetables of course, inside residing on the blanket.

She smiled up at him and replied "Thank you very much. I guess I am a little hungry." She looked down at her slim stomach and patted it, then raised her head again and laughed. Without another word Grandu disappeared, returning to his captain duties Selena presumed, and she trotted towards her awaiting meal. _Stiffed backed and lacking of humor._ She thought as she sat down on the blanket and looked about herself. The deck was large and most of the elves on it were stationed along the rail, standing straight and holding their bows or swords stiffly. _Mother must have given them a lecture of some sorts. They should relax at least a little. _She gazed at the sky above her and then stood and examined the sea. _There is no one within miles of our current position! Surely they needn't be so serious in protecting me._

Selena huffed and turned at the heel, placing her hands on her tiny hips. _I may be young but I can take care of myself! Who are they to think I am ill equipped in doing so? Mother made sure I was taught in the skills of combat!_ A thought was granted to her at such a statement and she grinned. Selena skipped up to the nearest warrior and tapped their back. The Elf immediately turned half ways around and glanced around confusedly. Selena chuckled and the warrior abruptly focused down on her. The elf was a woman and she had long white hair flowing down out of her helmet, she smiled and twisted one long, pail hand over her sternum. Selena bowed, causing the Woman to laugh softly.

"Dröttingu Selena, where ever is your guard Tomah? Isn't he supposed to be watching you?" Selena turned her head and looked over towards the rest of the elves who were watching her out of the corner of their eyes. "I thought you were all supposed to be watching me?" She replied and looked up at the woman curiously.

The lady warrior laughed quietly, along with the other elves watching, and then she bent down and placed a hand on Selena's shoulder. Speaking in the ancient language of course, she replied "Yes, you are very right Dröttingu. Yet, I, along with the others here, have two jobs. We must both watch over and protect." She stood and gestured around her, "In this way we are doing both." The warrior elf smiled and Selena returned it. She quite liked this woman, she was easy company and spoke to her differently then the others did. Yes, Selena liked her a lot, she was like Tomah. "What is your name?"

The Elf woman bowed and replied, "I am Marina, Abit Dröttingu, Daughter of Hanoi and sister of Tanis." Selena smiled and inclined her head politely. "Well met Marina."

Selena could feel the elf woman's eyes wondering over her, waiting for the reason why she had requested an audience with her, so to speak, and Selena looked down then over at the woman's sword. Marina, following her eyes, frowned then caught Selena's gaze. "You wish to spar Dröttingu?"

A spark of hope ignited in Selena and she was sure the woman could see it in her eyes. Marina laughed, along with the few elves standing near, and nodded. "Alright. Stand at the ready and prepare your sword Abit Dröttingu! We shall spar." Selena leapt up into the air and smiled widely. _Oh yes! I like her very much! Very much indeed!_

She quickly walked away from Marina and pulled out her slender sword from within her coat, it was cold out, and then turned and took her stance. Her sword was held out beside her and pointed down, her arm straight and relaxed just as her mother had shown her. Marina looked her over and nodded again, a smile on her face. She then released her own sword from its sheath and held it in front of her with both hands. The elves stationed around them quickly abandoned their stations and formed a circle around them, small smiles on their faces as well. Every elf enjoyed a test of skill, be it swords or craftsmanship, and to be treated by a show from their very own Dröttingu was very idle.

Selena's eye blazed with anticipation and her smile never left her face. She truly loved to spar and wished she had thought of doing so sooner. Marina lifted an eyebrow and called out softly, "Ready when you are Dröttingu." Selena shot towards her, her hair flying, and she quickly jabbed her sword towards Marina's torso. The lady warrior easily swiped the blow aside and sent a returning stab at Selenas stomach. Selena leapt out of the way and spun in the air, slicing at her opponent's side. Marina grinned and parried the blow. The two of them continued their dance with similar grace, for Marina was a skilled and adapt warrior and Selena was as good as was to be expected, her parents were the Kingslayer and Shadeslayer after all.

"You fight well. And you hold nothing back." Commented Marina as she blocked another swipe from Selena. Selena frowned in concentration and set her body and sword flying in complicated directions, trying to gain the upper hand. Although her tactic was fluid, she left to many chances for Marina to slip past her guard, so when Selena side rolled and went to go up and under Marina's blade, Marina swiftly and easily flung her sword upward and abruptly caused Selena to halt. The Elvin warrior's point was at Selena's neck, her arm firm and deadly holding it in position.

Selena gulped but didn't drop her sword, her father had taught her to never do that, so instead she stared up at Marina with wide eyes full of respect. "Yet in holding nothing back you place opportunity to strike for your enemy. For you technique bares holes." Selena continued to stare at Marina even after she lifted her blade. "You are not my enemy." She said and Marina's eyes softened, her hair hanging down along her face, "Indeed I am not."

When the sun started to lower over the horizon all grew silent once more on the Ellesm`era bound vessel. Selena once again sat on her blanket and attempted to eat her food. She was sitting by candlelight and looking at Marina, who was also once again staring out over the sea. Selena pulled her woolen cloak over her shoulders and leant down against an arm. She was about to consume a purple grape when a flute suddenly sung out and into the new night. She smiled and cast her head back, looking at the world upside down. Tomah leaned down towards her and played the flute into her face. She laughed and he smiled while continuing to play. She sat up and he danced around her, happily playing beautifully into the night breeze. Selena clapped her hands along with his tune and Tomah rifted with renewed fever. She laughed and watched as their neighbored elves hummed and swayed with his playing. Music had a way of calming the most straight-backed of elves.

Tomah plopped down beside her, onto some boxes, and kicked his legs into the air, laying on his back and laying his head upside down with his eyes closed. Selena hummed and watched him joyfully, he was such fun company. When he was finished he examined her from his upside down perch. She laughed amusedly and he chuckled. His black hair was abnormally short for an elf, meaning it was shoulder length, and he wore a brown hat curved up on the sides. Tomah's eyes were brown and warm and they relayed his ever understanding nature. He was both wise and lacking in experience if there was such a thing.

"Good evening Dröttingu. How fare you this night?" He said, still hanging upside down. "Where were you earlier Tomah, when you should have been watching her?" Said Marina from over her shoulder. Tomah laughed and threw himself onto his feet. "Oh come now Marina, I was speaking with the captain, and besides I heard you sparred with our princess earlier." He looked back at Selena from over his shoulder and winked, "She can handle herself for a few fretful moments here on the ship." Marina shook her head, "That is not the way I would have a Dröttingu looked after. Though I suppose you are right." Marina faced Selena, her hair blowing around her, and smiled. "She can handle her self." Marina then approached them and sat down on the box Tomah had been laying upside down on moments before.

"How are you faring Selena, so far away from your family? I can understand if you are saddened. We are all aware of the bond you and your parents share. We sing of it at home in Ellesm`era actually." Selena looked down at her lap and clasped her hands tightly together. Tomah slowly sat beside her and spoke softly, "Come now dear Dröttingu, it's alright. You will see them soon I promise." He spoke in the ancient language, so his words were true. Selena looked up at the both of them and then back down into her lap. Her voice was silent as a whisper, "Thank you, you are very kind." Marina knelt down in front of her then, one hand on her thigh and one placed on the floor to balance her. "Nay, we are very concerned." She corrected softly, the same tone she had used earlier when Selena had first met her, and she reached out and tipped Selenas face up again with a long finger. Her eyes were an amazingly golden color and they brought some comfort for selena. "We speak out of concern for you beloved one. You mean much to our race, much to your race."

Selena smiled a little and nodded, her eyes watery. "Thank you. I just wish I could talk to them." Tomah leapt up and placed his hands on his hips, "And why cant you? I was told that you could speak to them the moment you arrived in Ellesm`era."

Selena grimaced and Marina shot him a glare. She looked at Selena again and shook her head, "I am sure you can contact them if it is so important Dröttingu. And after all, they are only on their way to a grand council. Go and tell the captain you wish word with them. I am sure Dröttingu Arya and Shurtugal Eragon miss you terribly as well." Selena looked from Marina to Tomah, Tomah was nodding his head and smiling and Marina was looking at her sincerely. "Alright, I shall go."

Selena stood and Tomah walked over to her side, Marina smiled at them then walked back over to her place by the railing. Tomah took out his flute and placed it once more to his lips as he walked beside Selena with a skip in his step. He danced and danced and played and played, causing Selena to laugh and twirl along with him. They came to a stop outside the captain's door and Tomah winked and knocked upon it. "Who is it, what do you want?" called out Grandu's voice.

"Tomah and Dröttingu Selena." Tomah replied and the door was quickly opened up to reveal the captain. He bowed and twisted his hand, just as before, then asked in his wind swept voice. "How may I help you Dröttingu Selena?"

"I wish to speak with my mother and father." She replied with her head raised and tears in her eyes again. Grandu immediately knelt before her and looked into her eyes sternly, "Abit Dröttingu, you needn't shed tears! Come, come, we will call upon them." Selena was surprised but thankful that he was so willing and followed him into his quarters. She looked back at Tomah who smiled and urged her onward; He stayed outside and crossed his arms over his chest, mouthing to her. Go on, go.

Grandu's dwelling was down a small hallway underneath the main deck and it was light by candle lighting as well as in his room. Grandu bowed and gestured towards his mirror, "Go ahead and call upon them Dröttingu. If I was aware that you were so suppressed with sorrow I would have called them sooner." She smiled at him and he bowed again, "I shall give you your privacy." With that he left her and stepped outside.

Selena turned back around and faced the mirror. She was wearing a soft Elvin tunic with custom leggings, like her mother used to when traveling and such, and her green woolen cloak. Her hair was smooth and flowing down over her shoulders and her eyes were slanted and sad. _Oh how I miss you._ She thought weakly and then whispered the words to summon her parents.

What was surprising was that the mirror didn't turn cloudy right away like it was supposed to; no instead it looked as if it were receiving a call. Selena's eyes widened and she wished with all her might that it was her parents. Even going as far as crossing her fingers! She had seen the action performed by her father when he was hoping to get out of trouble with her mother. Alamir and Saphira had found much amusement in that by Selena's reckoning. So she crossed her fingers and tried to stand still as the mirror then began to show dim outlines of two figures. The figures began to take shape and Selenas eyes widened, the biggest smile Selena could ever remember forming took over her face and this time it met her eyes.

**Authors note: Yeah, i had the time:). See you when i see you.**


	11. Chapter 11 sorry couldnt fit title

**Authors note:****R.o.k**** and ****R.F****…..thank you for your reviews. I'm glad you guys liked Selena's chapter. A forewarning to you though R.F….things might not stay peaceful aboard Selena's ship….*Hint- hint… And ****R.O.K**** (I hope its ok with you that I abbreviated that) yes selena is very mature. I LOVE her for that factor…but she is also still a little girl, so her reactions to things vary according to her emotions. This is expected of a 6 year old though****.**

**Ok…ready for the next chapter? I know I am****. R and R thank you.**

**Chapter 11: To Quarrel with Reason is to Quarrel with Fate.**

**A**s they sat there against the mattress, waiting for the captain's face to appear, Eragon leaned his head back against the bed post. To think this trip was supposed to be smooth and easy, never mind the length of it, and yet here he was, in some small room trying to contact Selena to make sure she wasn't in any life threatening danger. Eragon glanced at Arya, her hair tied up in a neat bun. All except for one stray piece that curved shapely against her cheek. Her green gaze was weary and more than a little anxious. A slight frown was threatening to take form, causing her slim eyebrows to twitch.

It was a given fact that trouble and threats could always, and would always, arise in Alegasia. That was why they had commenced Selena's training so soon in her youth. Selena was exceptionally good at absorbing it all in too, in the small bits that they would offer her. Battle strategies sometimes with her mother and History of the world with her father. But no matter how much knowledge she acquired she was still young, still new and innocent to so much of the world. She was liable to get hurt.

Eragon watched as the water in Arya's bowl swirled and began to change color again. He scooted closer to her and she spared him a sideways glance, "I do not wish to frighten her Eragon, we should speak with Grandu about our predicament first."

He blinked, "How do you down play an assassin Arya?" Arya glared at the water in her hands and Eragon continued " I know she is only Six but she needs to know about what's out there to harm her."

Arya's eyes flickered to his, "And what is out there Eragon? We do not even know for certain."

"Arya she needs to know." He said with finality, hating to disagree with her.

"She will be told what she needs to be told, nothing more, and nothing less. I fail as a mother if I place both fear into my child and lack of comfort for it." Arya was glaring at the water in her hands once more and Eragon could have sworn he heard her whisper,

"My fault she is gone anyways."

Eragon was becoming agitated, why was fate so difficult at times? _Arya…what I would give to absorb your maternal worries but I cant. Why must we do this now? If only Saphira were not asleep and here, She would know what to do. Barzul._

He decided to change the subject in hope that it would help settle their shared helplessness. "You knew the captain's name? I don't even think I had knowledge of if he or she was male or female, let alone a name." Arya looked at him blankly.

"You should have expected such. She is my daughter after all, or should we not know who is in charge of her care?" She challenged.

"Of course we should! I was only saying-"

"Mother, father it is you!" Someone yelped suddenly and Eragon and Arya both jumped. His eyes flew to the water in Arya's hands and sure enough, Selena was there.

"Selena!" They released at the same time, pleasantly surprised. Selena stood tall in front of the mirror with a huge smile on her face and Eragon cracked a grin as well. Warmth filled him and it felt so good to see her again. She was wearing clothes similar to arya's traveling attire and her hair was down and flowing from her shoulders. Her hazel eyes swept from Eragons face to her mothers then repeated the action. Her brilliant smile lost some of its luster and she shifted uncomfortably.

"I have missed your faces." She said and her eyes immediately watered. Eragon's heart sank into his stomach and he felt Arya shift closer into his side. He wrapped an arm around her and kept his eyes on Selena. He roamed over her stance and examined how her shoulders were drooping forward and how her beautiful eyes had gained slightly darkened spots beneath. Arya, noticing as well, spoke first against them. "Have you lost sleep Selena? Your eyes are darker, Is everything alright?" Arya narrowed her eyes. "Is there trouble aboard your ship?"

Selena shook her head and took a seat on the floor, tucking her knees beneath her small form. She ran a small hand through her hair distractedly and gazed at the planks below her. "No, there is no trouble. Everything is really quiet and calm here at sea, and I have found myself increasingly bored." Arya chuckled softly and Eragon watched how his mates face softened and attained this motherly glow, which always seemed to come about when Selena was around. _Motherhood fits her very well._ He commented to himself. He quickly cleared his throat and focused back on the task at hand, while his fingers began to massage Arya's shoulder.

"Selena…is captain Grandu close at hand?" Arya began hesitantly. Eragon shared a swift glance with her after the question, their argument now being pushed to the forefront again. Both knew Selena would not welcome being left out of serious affairs kindly. And as expected their daughter grew curious. "Why, has something happened? Where are you now?" she demanded

"Well…yes and no." replied Arya. "You see…we must speak with the captain first and for most then we may tell you."

Selena's eyes grew big. "Something has happened, hasn't it? Mother what is it?" When Arya was not quick to answer Selena turned her questions to Eragon.

"Father…really. What's going on?" Her bell of a voice pleaded. Eragon stared into her eyes, which were heavy in their worry and sighed. He faced Arya and raised his eyebrow. _We cannot keep it from her Arya. Her life could be at stake, the danger could be lethal._

Arya met his gaze with such a stature that it would cause any Politian to shy away. Her reluctance was just, but not appropriate. They needed to keep Selena safe, and her lack of knowledge to the danger lurking really could be lethal. Arya's shoulders shifted uncomfortably, then, _Alright._

Eragon blinked and pressed his side against hers, grateful to her. He then faced the water bowl again and this time offered answer to his daughter's questions. "Selena, what we mean to say is, something very serious is going on, something that may put our family in danger. We…well me and your mother had a little run in with a bad man earlier. A man who meant us harm."

"Are you ok!" Selena shrieked. Her composure shattered. Arya held up a hand. "Yes, yes we are fine. But you may not be in the coming hour. Selena… I want you to be extra careful and watch out for those around you. We are not there with you and you need to watch your back, so please…" Arya shifted again and cleared her throat, her voice coming out thick. "Please daughter, for all our sakes be careful. The world is a dangerous place for those who are not cautious. I wish more than anything that we could be there with you. I wish it so much that I…" Eragon removed his hand from around her shoulders and placed it upon her leg. She looked down, and then made a firm act of observing the outside window.

Eragon gently brushed against her inner thoughts and Arya let him in. _shh, Arya please. _Arya narrowed her eyes and glare heatedly at the window. "Mother no, do not be upset Mother please." Selena begged. "I will be careful I promise."

Eragon let his hand give her leg a gentle squeeze, pleading with her as well to look back towards them. When she did he stared at her. He let his eyes run over every little detail there, from her angular chin to her soft nose, then to her slender cheek bones, and from there to her burning eyes. Oh heavens her eyes. So unique. So beautiful.

" Mother, I will be careful." Selena repeated and Arya looked back down to their daughter. She studied her for a time then…

"Alright Selena. I believe you. I won't be far though. And I do not care the distance, if you need me I will come. And I shall be faster than the wind, no matter the tide." After stating such Arya shot Eragon a look that clearly said, do not dare stop me, and he nodded in acceptance. He could not keep her away from their daughter if he tried. He released his hold upon her leg.

Selena's eyes watered and threatened to spill over again. She stood up shakily and then raised her head high. "I will be as strong as I can be dearest family. I promise to show no fear and, and please tell Alamir and Saphira they are in my heart as well. You are all in my dreams at night. I long to see you face to face again so, please" She begged and Eragons heart gave a painful tug and he swallowed hard, "Please be ok too. Take care of each other." Selena's eyes grew fierce towards the end, and she finished with authority. "Be safe or else." She threatened.

Arya looked a little amused, but she nodded seriously all the same. "And you as well daughter."

Selena looked towards Eragon again, " Father, your word that you will return safely?"

He grinned and vowed in the ancient language, "My word dear lady Selena." Selena smiled at their little nickname, for it was something he often called her at home, and then she lifted a hand in a parting gesture.

"I love you." She told them both before she spun around and ran out of the cabin to fetch the captain.

Eragon inhaled deeply. _Be safe Selena_

Just then he noticed Arya stiffen beside him and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders again, pulling her close. Her hands were in fists and she cursed, "Barzul."

Determined now to comfort her, Eragon wrapped his other arm around as well, locking her to him tightly. Arya remained stiff muscled however and Eragon growled. "She will be fine. Your people are strong when they protect. Whatever comes her way, they will fight for her." The words were true, but he said them as a reassurance to himself as well. After all, if your child is in danger how else could your assure yourself of their safety without being there?

Eragon rubbed small circles in the middle of Arya's back and finally felt her beginning to loosen under his touch, then the captain walked in and saw them.

"Kingslayer, Arya Dröttingu." He greeted and twisted his hand over his sternum. Eragon nodded to him and Arya sat up.

"Atra esterni ono thelduin, Arya Dröttingu." He said, bowing deeply.

"Atra ono waise sköliro fra rauthr, Grandu." She replied.

"What ails you Shur'tugals?" He asked calmly, his face blank.

"We have a problem on our hands captain." Answered Eragon.

Grandu's eyebrows' rose in unison. "Of what sort Argetlam?"

Arya and Eragon took turns in retelling the news to the captain and by the end of it Grandu's face had remained calm except for his eyes. They were black with anger.

"Will you need reinforcements Kingslayer? I shall call upon our homeland and let the council know if need be."

Arya shook her head, "Leave them among our land, Selena is your priority. The Riders can handle their own."

"Nen ono weohnata, Arya Drottningu." Arya terminated the spell and the water went clean. Somewhere in the room a floor board creaked and Eragons ear twitched towards it. He stood and narrowed his eyes. _What did that come from?_

"Eragon we might as well prepare for sleep, come away from the door the wood is nearly old." Understanding went through him and he turned away. He walked over to his bags among the floor and placed one for his clothing atop the bed. He then began to remove his shirt to place it in the bag when suddenly another creak went through the room, this time much louder.

Eragon spun around, Brisingr already in hand only to be met with nothing. There was nothing there. He sheathed Brisingr and frowned, _am I that unsteady? I could have sworn something was there._

"Eragon what are you doing?" He turned and faced Arya , her eyes calculating. She was already dressed in her nightwear, though how she did it that fast he could never know. She was wearing a dark blue shirt the hung lose around her slender frame and soft grey leggings. Her hair was still neatly arranged and she eyed Eragon curiously before attempting to pull it free with a hand.

"Nothing, I just thought I heard something." He replied and placed Brisingr on the floor underneath his side of the bed, close enough for an easy reach. He then straightened and removed himself of his vest and tunic, then sat on the bed to do the same with his boots. The bed shifted as Arya joined him and he smelt her unique scent grow stronger as she moved in close behind him. Her knee was slightly touching his back as he managed to get the last boot untied and off before he twisted to see her cross legged behind him.

She was looking down and seemed to be deep in thought so he stood and turned completely around to face her fully. He knelt on the floor and crossed his arms, setting his chin against them on the mattress, preparing to wait for her to tell him what she was thinking. Her eyes lifted as she took notice and she blinked.

"I know you know I will leave if harm comes Selena's way." She began, "But I can't help but wonder, what if it is a trap?"

It was Eragons' turn to blink, "A trap? What do you mean?"

"I mean what if this new enemy wants me to leave you, so you will be captured?" Eragon grunted and leaned back off the mattress, his hands newly placed on his knees. "Arya I know you wish to keep me safe but I am not helpless without an escort. I am a well of an enough fighter to manage on my own to Farthen Dur."

Arya's eyes flashed, "That is not what I meant Eragon! I know you can fight but can you fight the unknown alone? If it is all part of some plan and Selena gets hurt just to cause me to leave, you may become sustainable to death or capture."

Eragon rolled his eyes and waved a hand as if dismissing the thought. "Arya you should have more faith in me." In response, Arya's teeth clamped together so hard that he heard their snap.

"I will not repeat myself just because you fail to hear my words correctly _Shurtugal_."

Eragon blanched and stood up, "What brought this all on anyway Arya? You have resorted to mocking me now! How beneath you."

Arya uncrossed her legs and sat up straighter on the mattress. "I am trying to be practical Eragon. We could have been set up from the beginning!" Eragon growled and leaned down over the mattress, his upper body held up by his hands and his face now closer to Aryas'.

"Arya even if you were right I will still have Saphira with me. The two of us have managed just fine over the years in times away from you and Alamir." Arya leaned in closer, her eyes aflame in an anger that Eragon couldn't really understand. _Where is this coming from?_

"The two of you could still be held against your will by magic, then were would we be? What if the man is a magician!"

She was shaking now and Eragon could not place her anger. A frail of a thought crossed his mind and Eragon blinked. _Oh._

Fully believing he had found the answer to why she was behaving like this, Eragon quickly lowered himself till he was mere inches away from Arya's face. Placing his hands on the mattress on either side of her with his body looming over her slightly he stared her in the eye. Her eyes were still ablaze but she made no move to shift away from him.

"You fool Arya." He whispered, looking from her left eye to her right, "No one could take me away from you. I will never abandon you in this world. That I can promise."

He leaned in closer until the inches began lessening by the second, then almost touching her lips he whispered barley against them. "I promise Arya shadeslayer."

She shivered and wrapped her arms around his neck, forcing him down upon the bed. His abdomen touched hers causing her to flatten against the bed and it was his turn to shiver from their proximity. His arms wrapped around her like two unbreakable bands and he rolled them over until she was lying above him.

Eragon kissed her neck from the base of her collarbone and all the way up to just below her jaw. The goosebumps that arose from his actions were the only give away to her crumpling composure. He moved his lips to her ear and said with the finality only he could possess from being a Lead Rider. It spoke authority."No one could take me away from you Arya. I am yours to hold until the last sunrise of my eternity with you."

Arya laid her head in the crook of his neck and kissed him there. Then she shifted and moved her lips down towards his chest, letting them hover and trail fire all the way down with her until she stopped over his beating heart. She then turned her head against his chest and let her face lay against him, her ear now over his steady heart beat.

_Thump, Thump, Thump_.

Arya turned her head again until her lips were pressed against skin once more and then she smiled. The sensation caused Eragons' heart to practically leap out of his chest.

_THUMP,THUMP,THUMP, THUMP._

Arya pushed off of him and then crawled up closer until she was hovering over him. She smiled such a brilliant smile Eragons thoughts ran to Selena for just a second. _So that's who she gets it from._

Saphira had apparently awakened because she laughed through their shared link. Eragon was about to ask her what she was doing awake so soon when Arya's eyes locked onto his. He instantly shoved Saphira from his mind. Completely captivated.

Emerald green met earthly brown and now her eyes spoke a different emotion. Love.

Arya placed her hands on either side of Eragons face and ever so slowly leaned down until her hair fell all around him, her face dominating his vision. "Not a soul could take you away from me Eragon, So do not be so nonchalant in offering to stir trouble. Least I be subjected to quarrel with reason and threaten everyone who breaths fowl against you."

Eragon chuckled and raised an eyebrow, "Ay, and you are mighty terrifying indeed Lady Arya." Arya tenderly grasped a hold of his chin and held him still as she lowered her lips dangerously closer to his, her warm breath sweeping over his face.

"Am I not." She agreed and silenced his reply with a kiss.

**Authors note: Ok guys, that's a wrap on this new update. I will be back again soon and im just bursting with excitement for what this story has in store for you. You have no idea yet, but I think your going to love what I have planned for my story. For now though I have three different povs to choose from for my next chapter, and I am offering you the chance to decide which of the three you want. **

**1)Tristan.**

**2)Roran.**

**3)Selena.**


	12. Authors Note

**Hello Readers, you may have noticed that this story appears as if it has been updated. I wish to inform you that it is simply under construction. I am going through all my past chapters and fixing those little errors everyone's been pointing out, spelling, grammar, ect. Anyways, hope this little clean up is satisfying and in the mean time as you wait for my update, possibly re-read through the story. The clean up is also clearing things up****. **

**Sueke**

**P.S Um, so so far I have gotten one Roran, one Selena, and one Tristan. R.F requested action so here is my plan. Tristan, Selena, than Roran. Sound good? Alright, hang tight gang. I'll be seeing you all next update.**


	13. To Return Empty Handed

**Authors note: ****May I present all of you to Master Tristan. ****And thank you to those who reviewed, and as for the rest of you I hope you all read my last authors note before this chapter. Now without anymore delay…LETS GET TO IT!**

**P.S chapter alittle on the short side.**

**Chapter 12: ****To Return Empty- Handed.**

With each thrust of the paddle, Tristan found himself seeping further and further into the depths of his mind. He was in a trance that was not unlike his normal day by day life. But of course Tristan's life was not "normal". Anyhow…he starred ahead with eyes unseeing and thoughts ever clouded by hate.

He thought of no one thing, for whenever a particular thought started, so followed another….with another...with another…and so on. However his main course of pondering solely revolved around one ancestral thought,

Duty. The word had replaced life for him, because LIFE had no meaning, no definition, without a heart. And that was something Tristan was profusely without. Hearts were for those who could _feel_ and he was numb inside. Destroyed from the inside out. _Life_ had no meaning if he could not _live,_ and he could not live because he had no right.

Tristan's hands tightened along the paddle shaft. It was his _duty_ to change that. His responsibility to do all he could to quell the guilt and sadness he felt. The attention he was giving the paddle was not missed by Rascal, "Is there anything unusually the matter with you Master Tristan, or is it that which the matter is usually."

"Your tongue is twisted."

"Now now, don't get feisty with me youngster. That will surely aid you not."

"Shut up." Tristan growled.

"Oh? Hmm…" Rascal's eyebrows furrowed then raised, "Shutting up, "_to shut up."_ I am afraid I've never quite understood that term. Tell me Master Tristan, what good does shutting up do?"

Tristan clenched his teeth and faced him. "It would grant me some sanity." He hissed.

"Ah yes" Rascal held up a pale finger, "And so it was, that the sane who walk amongst the insane only add to the number!"

Tristan rolled his eyes. "You're crazy."

"Aha! So the poet's point is proven, excellent!"

Tristan thrust the paddle again. _I haven't the patience for this nonsense._

Thankfully for him, they had finally reached the end of the lake. He swiftly paddled them ashore and jumped onto the bay with a splash. He threw his paddle over the rail and then proceeded to push the ferry further onto shore so Rascal could join him.

Once he had, Tristan pushed the Ferry back into the water and watched as it gradually began to sink back into its watery depths.

"Come along Master Tristan!" Rascal called over his shoulder, already making his way towards the brush covered Cave just a ways from them. The cave acted as more of a secret tunnel in truth, and it would lead them to the Castle. Tristan jogged to catch up.

When he entered after Rascal he had to hold his breath at the stench that nearly jarred him. The guardian of the passage was just above them, his vulgar breath coming out in waves of death. Tristan placed a hand over his nose and grimaced, studiously ignoring the beast as he continued on. The faster he walked, the sooner he could be rid of the smell.

Stones fell from the top of the cave and Tristan side stepped around them as they hit ground. The beast was following them. He reached back and placed a hand on his sword, _Do not attempt a tussle with me today fowl demon._ _I would not want your stench upon my blade._

More stones fell and the smell reached an unbearable new peek.

All the while, Tristan continued his stride.

_Oh foolish, careless Human. It would be easy for me to snatch you up in my jaws, There would be no "Attempt". But I shan't for the one-known-as-master would not find much pleasure in it. But I would, lifeless, worthless Human, very much find pleasure to finally feast upon your Flesh._

Every muscle in Tristan's body threatened to tense up for the kill, yet he held his hand steady because they were reaching the end of the tunnel. Rascal continued on, now that the castle was insight and Tristan paused for a moment. He turned his head and looked back into the darkness of the cave. The beast's eyes met his in a fiery inferno, like he was attempting a glance into hell. Tristan blinked. _One day demon._ He swore and then stepped into the light.

Brambles and leaves crunched under his feet as he made his way towards the dark castle. His eyes gazed without emotion as he proceeded out of the shade of the canopy and into the meadow surrounding his destination. It was strange that such a beautiful meadow would surround such a horrible place, but that was what was found as he entered the land encased by trees.

He walked until his boots glided over the wooden planks of the platform before the door. A door that loomed high up, made of blackened wood and stone, and then reached for the knocking knob. The knob was a face of some tortured soul, and the expression wasn't so different from how he felt within.

He grasped the loop going through the faces' nose and let it tap against the door twice. Tap, tap.

Tristan stepped back and waited. The face slowly opened its eyes, making the sound of stone grinding against stone, and locked eyes with him…

"You are late." Spoke a powerful voice. "Why should I let you in when you did not do what I've asked of you?"

Tristan's expression remained impassive as he replied, "You asked me to hide out in the shadows until the Riders emerged. They have."

The face squinted at Tristan, causing small flakes of dust to fall. Finally reaching its' resolve, the knob opened its mouth wide and the enormous door creaked open. "Enter." It commanded, and Tristan did as asked.

He stepped into a furrow that was the masters' garden. In it were large twisted trees, solemn statues of people he assumed were once important, and disarrays of wild flowers nonexistent anywhere else in the world. Again, why the Magician tried to make the horrible place look beautiful he knew not. It was really pointless; Tristan knew it for its true context. This place was home to dark magic.

He walked along the pebbled pathway till it led him to a door covered by ivy towards the back of the garden. He pushed against it with his palm and was permitted entrance. Leaves rushed in past his feet as he stood in view of a long, dark hallway.

"Why so timid Boy." Spoke the same powerful voice from the main door. "I said come in!" Tristan clenched his fists and obeyed, stepping into the darkness.

With each step he took towards the main chamber, a side candle came to life along the walls, which then would grant him view of paintings and portraits decorating the space, and each face was similar to the ones from the garden, and Tristan knew why…the Magician had turned them all into stone, the faces WERE the statues.

He finally came to stop in front of the main chamber door, and entered. Rascal was standing in front of a big throne like chair, its long arches viewable from just over his grey head, and the one who sat on it was just barely hidden from view. Rascal was speaking in hushed tones but stopped abruptly when the door behind Tristan slammed shut.

Rascal turned and the Magician's face gazed at Tristan, who had not taken any further steps inside the chamber. The eyes of the Man locked onto his and seemed to pull him forward. He suddenly was standing right next to Rascal, directly in front of the powerful consorter of magic. Every fibril in Tristan's body turned to ice as the Magicians Icy blue shards glared into his soul. "Welcome back Tristan." Spoke the panicle of fear.

Tristan knelt before him and fixed his eyes on the floor, "Master."

Cloth rustled as the Magician gestured towards him, "So you have spotted the Riders here in Alegasia." It was not a question.

"Yes Master." Silence for a moment, then, "I was aware of their return before yours." Surprised, Tristan chanced a look up, his eyebrows furrowed. "How is that possible? Did you send somebody else? I thought this was my mission." His voice seething.

The magician's black hair blew as if a breeze had traveled through, " SILENCE!"

Tristan grit his teeth and stared at the floor again, still not raising off his knee.

The magician spoke again, in a calmer voice, "I have sent a welcome committee to greet them. I will not send you until the time is right."

Tristan was instantly on his feet, "What! But master if I am to ever see my family again then I must-."

"ENOUGH!" the whole of the room shook, and Rascal wisely began to creep into the shadows. Cloth rustled again as the Magician slowly approached Tristan. The mans long black hair ran over his shoulders along the hem of his robes and his eyes swirled with undeniable rage. Tristan had to steel himself to the floor to keep from running. This man was the only being in the world that he feared.

The Master did not stop until he was directly in Tristan's face, his flawless, yet timeless face inches from his own. Blue swirls of insanity penetrated Tristan's thoughts and the powerful voice spoke clearly inside the walls of his mind. "You shall wait."

**Authors note: Penny for your thoughts?**


	14. Order Be Orders

**Erag****on son of awesomeness****: Creepy you say? Well good because that's what was intended****, thank you for your kind words also, sorry for the lack of length it'll change with later chapters.**

**Dragonclaw289****: And to you, Dragon claw, I'm so very glad you liked it****.**

**R****: Hello again R.F, and yes I understand you have questions my hope is that you'll enjoy the answers? ****I'm actually really hoping you all will. Tristan and the magician are main characters soo…yeah lots to explain about them, It'll come and in more length later.**

**Author's response: ****Now that I have properly thanked and replied to my reviewers, let's get on with the story ay? ****, see you at the bottom; I'm going to have a few things to say.**

**Chapter 14: Orders be Orders**

****** **_Selena was resting her head on Tomah's lap in the cargo portion of the ship. After she had cried over seeing her parents and all they had talked about she needed him and so he had stayed with her through the night, whispering words of comfort and melodies of calming natures. _

_It was there that they stayed until the sun began to rise and its warmth crept down the steps, which caused Selena to shift in her sleep. She then felt a sudden hand upon her shoulder and it shook her quite forcefully._

_Selena murmured under her breath but opened her swollen eyes and was startled to see Marina, the women she had sparred with. _

_Selena blinked, "Fair Morning to you Dröttingu. Forgive me, but you must come with me quickly." The urgency in her voice reflected in the woman's movements as she then offered Selena a quick hand. Not fully coherent at the moment though, she replied with…_

"_What?" and yawned causing Tomah to stir._

_Marina's eyes flashed and she whispered, "My Dröttingu we must not waste time! Come quickly." It was then that Selena began to hear voices coming from the main deck._

"_What's going on Marina?" Selena asked, concern starting to form._

_Tomah stretched out his arms and blinked. "What's this all about Marina? The princess needs her rest." He cracked open an eye to gaze at the elf, and saw first hand that she was not jesting, but completely serious and panicked._

"_What's wrong?" He replied and lifted Selena off him, abet gently._

_Marina hastily threw a hand over his mouth, and Tomah stiffened and attempted to move away. "Shh! They will here you, you must come with me. We have been boarded by pirates Tomah." His ears twitched._

_Selena's eyes widened "What do u mean Pi-"_

"_We haven't the time princess, we must fly and quickly."_

_She looked at Marina in confusion, "But Marina Pirates do not exist outside of storybooks." Sorrowful golden eyes settled upon Selena, but she did not reply to her, yet instead turned to Tomah. "We must go, I barley had enough time to slip away. They are currently holding Grandu at sword point. Tomah they mean to take her." Tomah leaped to his feet and gripped Selenas arm, pulling her up with him. _

_Marina spun and faced the ascending stairs then gestured with her finger for silence. All three's ears twitched at the yelling coming from above. _

"_Tomah, what's happening?" Selena nearly squeaked. Tomah looked down at her and took her hand._

"_It's going to be alright little Selena. I won't let them get to you; we're all going to be okay." Listening to him and meeting his eyes was another thing._

_Selena began to quiver. _

_Marina motioned for them to join her, a lone finger still remaining on her lips to remind them to say quiet then they began to ascend the stairs, very very slowly. _

_With each step Selena's imagination began to stretch and struggle with reality. In the story books her father used to read her, pirates in Alegasia were reckless, fearless scum who took whatever they wanted without penalty or sense as to who they stole from. _

_They would come for two things, life and gold, to support the God King Galbatorix. But there was always a hero in the end, the pirates were NEVER successful. Her father had told her that so long go were the times of pirates that the old riders would always be around to handle them and cast them back into the sea, with the weight of their greed leading them down to rock bottom. Never to come up again._

_Selena's eyes watered. She wished her father could have been HER hero in that single moment. They paused half way up and tomah pressed her against the wall with a hand._

"_Tell me elf, where is the little girl? I mean really why let any more blood be spilt on this fine morning, all we need is the girl and you wont even give me that? I'm offering you a second chance .is .she." A cold voice seethed. _

_The second voice, who's Selena could only assume belonged to captain Grandu, replied "We have no Dröttingu upon this ship. I assure you. You have been misinformed." A loud crack was heard and Selena flinched._

"_YOU TELL ME WHERE SHE IS OR I'LL SEE THIS SHIP TO THE ABYSS YOU BLASTED ELF!"_

_Marina's eyes grew fierce and she made to release her blade. Tomah was quick to react however and he grasped her forearm and shot her a look of caution. Marina's eyes flashed and she glared heatedly at him. His grip only tightened however and he shook his head._

"_No" he mouthed._

_Selena watched helplessly as the silent dispute continued between her two newest friends. They needed to get out of there!_

_A sound of metal meeting metal rang out, and the loud clang caused Marina and Tomah to release each other._

_Hating that she could not see or do ANYTHING, Selena brought herself closer into Tomah's back. What do we do? We need to get out of here. _

_Tomah did not reply, but he did lock eyes with Marina._

_Their resolve was obvious and Selena gulped. They were going to have to run._

_A man in a black cloak ran past and the trio ducked swiftly, Tomah's hand flew behind him, pushing Selena into the wall once more._

_Battle sounds continued to attack Selena's ears and she flinched with the onslaught. Hopefully Grandu could hold his ground._

_Marina stretched out her neck just enough so that she could see if the coast was clear. She then touched their minds, "They are all surrounding the fight, we have a clear escape but we will only have this one chance…Now!"_

_Tomah grabbed Selena's hand and together they ran on deck. The only warning they received was a scream before Selenas world spun out of coherency._

_******************_** Several hours later******************

Tight, rough, and highly uncomfortable binds kept Selena's hands in place behind her back. She was in a dark portion of the ship and They had not escaped.

A lone, tall man in a hooded cloak stood watch over her. His increasingly horrid stare never wavering. Selena gulped and ignored him, her panic stricken eyes instead searching for any hint that Tomah and Marina were still alive. They lay on the ground motionless before her.

Tears had long ago begun to flow from her slanted eyes, and she tried for yet the hundredth time to contact Tomah with her mind. All she was met with was a slight ringing sound. It was useless.

The lone man lent back against the wall behind him, his arms folded. He cleared his throat.

"So Dröttingu, Tell me. What's it like to be the only offspring of the late King slayer?"

She gave him no answer.

He pushed off the wall and took slow, menacing step towards her.

"You have no love for your title? Do you not care who your parents are? Who you're FATHER is?" He spat.

Selena struggled with her bound hands, but the rope would not give, it was magically enchanted.

The man leaned in towards her face and raised a chaliced finger to her cheek. "So pretty a face. To bad it will have to go if you do not start cooperating. Now tell me where your father hid the Eldunari! Where!"

Selena glared into his eyes, suddenly finding a will to fight back. His jaw clenched and he snarled at her from behind his hood. He clenched his fist and with the other hand held her still as he slammed her backwards.

She crumbled on the floor and struggled to get away. He reached out an pulled her arm, causing her to scream. She began kicking and thrashing, anything to get away but he was stronger then her. It seemed there was more to this human then she had realized.

"Stop this nonsense or I will force you to watch your _vermin loving_ friends die." He leered. Selena turned her head, hair whipping about and spat in his face.

"Why you little-" His eyes zeroed in on her locket. Before she could do anything to prevent his next move, the man grasped a hold and tugged, ripping the thing from her slender neck.

He forcefully cast her aside and caused her to bonk her head against the floor. She grouned in discomfort.

"Well looky here. Miss mommy and daddy huh?" He chuckled and approached her again, now coming to a knee before her.

"Well before your time is over, you will watch them bleed. The magician will have his revenge! and I will be excepted back into his good grace. AND WE SHALL RULE TOGETHER AS ONE!" Insanity burned in his eyes and Selena began to cry again, this time against her will.

"Who are you?" she screamed.

The man gained a coy smile and stood looking down at her. "My name is Rubin. And I am about to become you're Father's worst nightmare."

He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife.

"Why do you do this! Why?" She screeched and kicked against the floor to scoot as far from him as possible.

Rubin smiled again and shrugged, "Orders be order little Princess." He began to approach her again and she closed her eyes tightly. _Oh father, please hear me. _HELP! She yelled mentally and aloud as the knife tickled her cheek.

**Authors' note: ****don don doooooon! Any last words? ;) We wont be returning to Selena until Roran or longer. Let me just tell you, I don't plan on killing her, anything else though….must wait to be addressed. Furthermore, i am back in school, and thats why it took me so freaking long to update. im sorry veiwers, but i hope you'll all stay tuned!:)**

**-Sueke**


	15. 2 authors note

**Hi everyone! Sorry it's been so long. I believe a Roran chapter was promised next yes? I will get back to Selene in time do not worry, but in the meanwhile, I believe it's time I got a Beta. Chapters are going to become thicker in text and so on so it would be appreciated if a Beta could be acquired so you readers are right on page with me. Preferably one who's been with the story since the beginning? For where I'm taking this story, I need fewer mistakes then I've been making…so if your interested please pm me.**

**If a beta is not found in about a week's time, I will still continue, but chapters will take longer.**

**Thank you everyone; see you when I see you.**

**-Sueke.**


End file.
